thats just friendship
by SaskiaRose
Summary: Spinelli is in thorough denial about her crush on TJ Detweiler. And TJ about his on Spinelli. Even though Gretchen and later Vince too give their absolute best to bring those idiots together, they seem to be simply too...well stubborn to see what the other part feels. And what does it mean for Vince an Gretchen who both have a secret crush on someone as well ?
1. TV remotes

"Teej"

"Spin."

"come on !"

"no"

"comeeee onnnnn give it to meeee"

"never."

" give me the remote !"

"nooooopes"

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW."

"forget it. We are not going to watch another of those boring wrestling matches"

 _I gasp. Did he just…called them BORING ?!_

"THEODORE JASPER DETWEILER"

 _boy, you brought that one on yourself._

TJ looks at me with such a bad impersonation of "oh no I am afraid" that I start to laugh halfway through throwing myself at him to show how "boring" wrestle matches really are.

Sadly for me, in the last few years he has grown quite strong, and also copied a lot of my moves _(probably 'cause I attack him every time he does something I do not agree with )_ and I have not really that much of a chance to win our daily match of who will choose what to watch.  
Not like I don't have a Tv at home but, you know…well…watching Tv together is always more fun…

 _best reason I can come up with why I mostly spend my freetime at TJ's._

 __Laughing while play-fighting doesn't help much either _(but that expression, I tell you. Way too funny)_ and sooner or later he has me pinned down, the remote securely in his pocket.

 _Shame on me. Letting myself get defeated. By T-Jerk._

"So you give up, huh ?" said idiot chuckles, and all I can do is huff into his face.

 _Which is close. Very close. WAY too close…oh my god please don't blush Spinelli. Get it together girl you can do tha…_

"well, well. A never before occurred sight…speechless Spinelli " and then he smirkes.

 _This freaking awfully mischievous smirk. Which is not cute at all…aaand I lost the fight against blushing. All right. Way to go._

"Save it, asshat" I say,

while sticking out my tongue and trying to shove him off me, which turns out to be entirely impossible.

 _A HELL to the no to his freaking strength. That's super unfair._

Besides having grown a lot, TJ has also become way, and I mean WAY hot… I mean more aesthetically pleasing.

 _Not hotter. Never hotter. No one thinks of his best friend as hot._

Neverrr mind, back to TJ having gotten super tall…maybe not as tall as Vince but well…

ok I admit it he might not even be _that_ tall but he's one and a half heads bigger than I am _(I think he's somewhat around 5,7")_ so that's super tall for me.

 _Vince is two heads bigger and I simply refer to that as gigantism._

Anyways, my best idiot has grown in height, and in muscle mass. _(very important because this is the ONLY reason he beats me 3 of 4 "_ _ **The Awsome Spinelliist**_ _VS tj" matches…not because I get distracted sometimes…nopes)_.  
When we got into high school he actually started to work out and (ew) started to eat healthier.

 _I dot mean salad healthy but well only 3 times a week Kelso's instead of 5. Poor guy must me starving all the time._  
Ok I admit it I have also stopped eating so much ice cream and shitty stuff but not because I wanted to have an "All American Dream Body" but…ah…I got sick of it.

 _Too much sugar you know, bad for the stomach and all. I didn't want to impress no one._

 _Wait didn't he say something to me ?  
Ah ya I remember._

"And! I'm not speechless. You just lay on me and because you are such a heavy piece of a meatloaf I couldn't breathe nor talk correctly!" 

_Good argumentation Spinelli. I should think about becoming a politician._

However, while I was in thought about how not hot TJ is, he has already sitten up a bit and is now looking quizzically at me.

"What." I blurt out.

"You do know your answer came with a delay of 2 minutes, don't you."

"What"

 _oupsie.  
Aaaaand the damn smirk appears again on his face. Yay._

"Where you marvelled by my beauty that much that you could not find thee words within ?"

 _Whats with that language Detweiler. And that evil grin. Stop._

"yes…I MEAN NO"

I mean yes. Wait what ?

" So you were thunderstruck oh you lovely friend of mine !"

 _Is he trying to imitate Mikey or what._

"I am so humbled by your ways of admiration towards me OH what pleasure to receive those compliments of lo…" 

"OOOK TJ I got it" _Don't you dare say love._

"I swear I was really out of breath…haven't done too much for my fitness lately."

" I know. You usually spend your freetime in front of my TV"

 _Might be true. He has a better TV._

"Well you got the better Tv."

"Where you want to watch wrestling. Which needs SO no good quality"

"WHAAAT ! Especially when there's Wrestling it needs the highest of highest qualities! What world of horror if you can't see every drop of sweat!"

 _Outrageous Detweiler._

"Yeah a real world of horrors, that is."

I roll my eyes.

"and if you love that shi…sport…"

 _Yeah better say sport, honey. I am ready for round two of Spin VS TJ._

"…so much why don't you pick it up again."

Well why. Because I'm simply too small.

It was quite a punch in my stomach when my coach said that it wouldn't be responsible anymore to have me in the team. I might be a ball of flaming fury but a very small ball of fury between a lot of huge muscular hulks…full of fury.

"Teeeeej. Seriously ? I told you."

He has now sat up completely and I also get myself into a sitting position.

"So what ! You might be small but that doesn't mean you cant bring people down ! You got moves that could make the majority of our school cry "

 _Good old Tj. So nice, so supportive so…all right ok cute._

 _But only when he grins at me with this "all is positive" smile._

 _ONLY then._

" Thanks but…I can't even beat you and I have known you all my life."

 _Sad truth. I got really bad at fighting. Madame fist is past her peak._

"Goood Spin. Its exactly _because_ you know me and I know you. I can read you already. What you will do next, what kind of strike you plan. Shouldn't come as much of a surprise considering you always reacting so fiercely about TV-remotes"

 _He smiles. Why is every damn expression so…expressive._

 _Lets call it like that._

"Yeah"

 _more words are not possible right now. When the hell did I start to be that distracted by him ?! Earth to Spinelli: Get your head outta your ass and stop being all flustered._

"Spin…"

"Ah ?"

"Are you…blushing ?"

"What ?"

 _I hope not._

"Oh…Oh Spin you are hot !"

"W..hat ?"

 _what ?_

"No no no I mean you are…hot…like…feverish hot…see what I mean ? Not that you are not hot in the sense of you know being hot hot but I would never…see…NEVER MIND"

 _All right boy no need to shout just because you don't think I'm "hot hot" and don't want to hurt my feelings. Don't worry we are bros. Nothing more that that…no need to be that careful I can take it. Ouch._

"WHAT I mean is, I think you are getting sick"

 _Whiiiich would explain why I was taken down so easily by him. Sickness. Flu. That must be_

 _it._

"Yeeaaaah…maybe"

 _Most intelligent answer ever. I'm so proud of myself._

"Are you feeling all right ? You seem dizzy"

 _Aw so worried for a person who you think is ugly. OK wait where's that coming from. Maybe I'm really getting a flu…_

"Your eyes seem a bit glassy too…hmm…"

 _WHAT is he doing so close to me again?! What on earth possesses this boy and why do I have to deal with it!_

He places his hand on my cheek and comes even closer, touching my forehead with his.

"Yeah def. fever."

 _Fever. Mhm._

"Your whole face is getting red Spin...Maybe its something worse you should…"

"GO HOME"

 _Too loud, too fast but straight to the point. And a really good decision considering that I got really really "dizzy" while he was just a few centimetre away from my face_.

"Spinelli wait ! "

he shouts after me, with even more worry in his voice than before, but I'm already on the run. To avoid doing stupid things. Like snogging him senseless right there and then.

 _Fuck._


	2. (love)sick

The next day I stay, _understandably_ at home. Being sick and all that.

My mum and dad were already at work when I had gotten up to tell them how close I was to dying so… I can do whatever I want now, while not having to pretend to be really close to death.

 _Which is basically not thinking about yesterday and TJ. Or TJ at all. Well a girl can hope._

As I am always a fan of a good horror movie 'cause it serves as the best distraction imaginable from whatever trouble one is facing, I search for a suitable film. Not that I am facing any sort of trouble. I just _dying_ to see one.

 _See what I did there. Oh God TJ's bad humour is starting to rub off on me. Well but I have to say he does have a lot of good puns… and his laugh is super contagious… so whether its funny or not I always…wow. So much about NOT thinking of him. Since when am I so awfully aware of him just being…him ?! Its so DAMN annoying._

Trying to shove those thought back to where they came from, I put in my _Chosen one_ , Insidious 2.

Around the break between first and second period, I receive a call from Gretchen.

Which is, to admit, kinda unexpected considering that she puts school before…everything. Maybeee not Vince but hey, she'd never admit THAT.

 _I also almost had a heart attack when she called. Not because I was scared of the movie or that she would kill me as soon as she got to talk to me…well maybe a bit of the later…BUT no one likes to be called in the middle of a scene that prepares for a typical "jump-scare" when the noise of Sinister is your ringtone. Believe me._

 _Yes, Sinister is my ringtone. Deal with it. It was either that or the "John Cena meme"._

Anyway, that girl has it bad for my athletic friend but she'd rather put her nose into some science books instead of actually asking him out.  
Which he would totally say yes too because he has a crush on her as well.

... _which I do NOT know from TJ ! Very important for all to know._

 __Gretchen as well as TJ, has changed a lot, and is now wearing her hair open. She let it grow out a lot and it now covers most of her back like some majestic red lions mane. This superb head of hair, and also the fact that her teeth have been regulated as well as throwing out her glasses and exchanging them with contacts ( _I solemnly I swear I had nothing to do with the glasses thing)_ have made her one of the most beautiful girls in school.

 _Much to the displeasure of the Ashley gang, who yes, are still with us attending the same high school._

 _I had a mental breakdown when I heard that those freaking weirdos would keep mauling us with their presence. The only one who hadn't seemed too fazed was TJ. Apparently that idiot had seriously had a crush on one of those…those I don't even have a word to truly insult their incredible hollowness. YUCK. Like I don't even want to know who of them it was on but I heard Vince mention my best friend being head over heals for "Ashley"._

 _And no, my burning fire of hate did not get poked by that fact. AND I WAS NOT JEALOUS, GRUNDLER. Damn you and your assumptions back then._

But not only had Gretchen become very popular with everybody…no, apparently aaaalso the most popular thing in Vince's mind. __

_NOT according to TJ.  
_  
He himself has only changed in two aspects, height and weight _(eheheh)._ He looks like some very hot version of Dwight Howard now.

And what other way could it be, the hot girl and hot boy are in love with each other.

 _Although, Vince is not as amazing as TJ._

 _DAMNED._

I shake my head to get that annoying thought out of it and pick up the phone…which I've been utterly ignoring. Like I said, Gretchen puts school first and a call during her beloved study time couldn't mean anything good.

"Yeah ?"

"Hello Spinelli." 

_Uhoh_

"How…can I help you ?"

"Just checking"

"ahm…ok ? checkin' for what ?"

"If you are really sick."

 _Oh right. I knew there was something I had forgotten. Time to activate my acting skills.  
_

"Yes very very."

 _I put a rasp over my voice and cough twice. That should do._

"Really."

 _ALrighhhht that didn't do the job. Maybe if I sound like a rotting zombie?_

"arrgghh…"

"Don't even try to fool me."

 _Ah yeah. I forgot. I don't have any acting skills._

 _Was worth a try tho. It is my dream to once in my life fool Gretchen. Never has worked yet though._

"Alrighhht" I say, my voice back to normal.

"What is it ? You'd never call me unless Godzilla attacked the school, aliens abducted some of the teachers, you forgot to do a homework or some other incredible disastrous thing has taken place during school time.

"Don't mock me Ashley."

 _Uhoh._

 _someone means business. What the hell did I do now ?_

"I would have obviously not called when assuming you were merely sick…"  
 _"DEADLY SICK! I tell you she must have caught…"  
_ "SUSH TJ ! GOD GREACIOUS IM GONNA…*growl* wait Spinelli I have to find a place where this annoying fella does not overhear anything I say."

 _Wow. Gretchen sounds really pissed._

"Allright. As I have said already, I wouldn't have called even if you were dying."

 _Right thanks, best friend. I love you too._

"BUT. As a certain someone could not shut up about you being so horribly ill and explaining me in EXTRRREME detail what your symptoms were, I had no choice but to call.  
Now, as you sound just like always when you fake being sick, my theory has been confirmed." 

"Theory?"

 _Based on her emotional strained voice, TJ must have really talked through all of first period…which was.. ah…physics I guess…well NOW I get why Gretch is moody. Physics is her favourite! Besides Maths, Chemistry, English, Language, Geography, History,...nerd._

"Yes, well actually not theory anymore. Your symptoms were: blushing, being fidgety, easy to I quote _to pin on the floor_ and blushing… oh and not being able to talk normally, Right ?"

"Yeeees ? If TJ described it like that ?" 

_shit.  
_

"Well. Alright. Should I elucidate your _sickness_ further." 

"Ahm…I guess ?"

 _PLEASE no. Don't just keep throwing some fancy words around like you always do and don't ever say anything about what might be happeni…_

"You are in love."

 _Did you really have to say it. ITS NOT TRUE BY THE WAY!_

 _"SHE IS WHAT ? WITH WHOM ?"  
_ " TJ GET OUT OF HERE!"  
 _"BUT I thought she was sick ! I was so worried and now she is just crushing on somebody ? And she didn't even tell me who or even THAT she is…"_

 _I repeat, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT GRETCHEN?! Still not true._

 _But now you upset TJ. And an upet TJ means no quiet study time AAAALLL day. Well serves you right for saying UNTRUE stuff. Hah._

 __

After TJ interfering I'm hanging up, 'cause I really have better stuff to do than listening to the now 100%tly following discussion where Gretchen would go on and on about how wrong it is to listen in on people when they having a private conversation _(with TJ around it's a weekly topic)_

… and TJ pressing the matter of me having a crush.

 _Which I so totally not have. Never. Who even would I be crushing on. Ha-ha. Unimaginable.  
_  
Right when I'm about to forget that conversation with Gretchen I get a text message telling me to stay where I am as she is coming over IMMEDIATELY _(no need to stress that word so much girl)_ after school.

It also says something about not even trying to deny having a crush on SOMEONE _(again with the stressing.)_

… _and that she would kill me or something if I did… I didn't really pay attention to the last part. Neeever mind. I'm gonna continue my trip to horror land now._

I am woken up by two _very_ insensitive hands that shake me until I let out a groan that could put a dinosaur in awe. Those two hands belong to my lovely friend Grundler. Who would have thought.

"Wake up Spinelli !"

"ah…..dun….wa..naaaaa"

 _Which is sleepy Spinelli for: " I do not give a rats ass about anything right now (except…TJ in underpants…wait…NO NO no never mind. I didn't mean that) so leeeaaaaave intruder. Away with you._

"You are not sick in any way so stop being lazy and get off that bed of yours"

 _Lazy? Me ? Where did she get that from._

"I'm NOT letting this chance of you two finally having a shot of getting together being ruined by your unexplainable desire to sleep right now."

 _Its super explainable. I watched TV, ate some sandwiches and then got tired._

"huu..h?" 

_Wait together ? Who's getting together ? She and Vince ?  
Must be why else would she be so energetic to get me out of my slumber._

"Congratu-uuuuuhhhh-lations" I say yawningly and turn from my belly onto my back to be at least able to see my torturer.

But Gretchen just looks at me with raised eyebrows and not as happy as I would have imagined her looking like the day she gets to _officially_ smooch her Vince.

 _And yes, officially. They have already made out on lots…ok 2…parties. And counting.  
_  
"For what may I ask ? That I found out ? It wasn't that difficult sweetheart."

"Heh. I always thought you were shy, Gretch. But guess you finally took the first step. I need to high five you."

 _But please come over here and hold your hand closely to mine because I'm way too laz…SLEEPY too lift my arm, not to think of my body._

 _!Would be very appreciated!_

 _Not that she tells people again I am rude._

As she seems to ignore my inner request to get her her high five and also my super nice compliment about her being not shy once in her life, I keep talking.

"So you and Vince are finally together now huh ? About time I say. Tots obvious"

I rub my eyes, and finally take a good look at the read head.

Instead of beaming like a little girl who got 2 wrestling shows for Christmas instead of one _(comparison based on me)_ as I would have imagined her looking like, due to the fact that she got herself a boyfriend, she was rather…stiff. Like a girl seeing her favourite wrestler getting beaten up. _(comparison also based on me.)_

 _Judging from her emotional state, as explained by emotional states on me, I take the wild guess that she is not together with Vince. Yet._

 _Unofficial smooching It is then.  
_


	3. history notes

**TJ's POV:**

 _Spinelli is in love._

Well at least that's what Gretchen said and well Gretchen knows all. So no doubting that.  
Question is…WHY ON EARTH DID SHE NOT TELL ME.  
Its not that I mind her having a crush on somebody…

 _Not at all. I mean why should I._

…it's that she didn't let me in on that damn fact and GOD she basically tells me everything.

 _And with everything, I mean everything. Like why its important for a girl to know what hygienic articles can be used during period (Why me.) or the incredible interesting (not) unwritten rules for wrestling._

To sum it up, she tells me literally anything, but apparently not that.

Why.

What does she think I'd do ? Judge her ?

 _I have heard her talking about monthly blood-waterfalls outta lower regions. What makes her think I'd start judging her now._

The only thing that could happen is that I get jealous…I MEAN PROTECTIVE ! protective.

 _Obviously not jealous. Why should I feel jelly. Ha-ha._

ANYWAYS.

I do admit I could get protective, her being my BEST FRIEND _(just that. Nothing more. Juuuust friendshippy feelings for Spin.)_ and all that, but never EVER would I do something to ruin her chances with said crush.

 _OK maybe…if he's an asshole. Lets be honest here._

But seriously, I don't get why she wouldn't tell me.

 _Did I do anything to make her angry ? Is she mad ? WHAT DID I DO ? Help._

After I'm done overhearing Gretchen talking to Spin, which YES was totally by chance…

 _I swear._

…and following listening to _(well at least pretending to…)_ her ranting about me eavesdropping _(I did not.),_

I admittingly spend the rest of my lesson thinking about who on earth Spin could have a crush on. Sadly _(Gladly)_ nobody going to this school comes to my mind, as they are all unworthy idiots. Book closed. Having come to term with that, I put my thoughts into why I misread symptoms of love as symptoms of a deadly illness.

 _Same difference…considering it's Spinelli._

 _Actually I'm weighing which option would be worse…never seeing Spin again, or being able to see Spin, but only with some idiotic guy glued to her hand._

 _What. Best friends wonder about something like that._

 _It's called protection instinct._

As this morning is also super boring, except for the Spinelli incident I have nothing more to do than thinking 'bout that and annoying Gretchen while plastering her with numerous question about important things.

 _NOT Spinelli. Only two were about Spin. One about possible boyfriends._

 _Alright maybe three about boyfriends and one about who she has a crush on. But that's it._

…and also getting another lecture about personal space from Gretchen _(again.)_

As I said, nearly uneventful. I mean we had Physics first period.

 _Not like I didn't talk through it to Gretch anyways. Much to her displeasure I think._

It's like the perfect beginning for a boring day.

And I tell you, I cant wait to finally go home and have my daily video game match with my tiny black headed fury filled friend.

 _I had actually planned to watch a whole season of criminal minds, but now that she's not sick I can follow the original daily plan. And also get the chance to question her about that CRUSH._

But seriously she is literally TINY. I tell you, the smallest person I've ever met.

 _Don't tell her I said that._

We have all changed quite a lot since coming into high school… only in height and looks tho.

Inside we are all more or less still the same.

Gretch loves books,

Vince his sports _(*cough*andgretchen*cough*),_

Gus is still being drilled by his father

 _(which has worked wonders for that guy. He's closer to looking like a bodybuilder than a highschool student.),_

and Mikey keeps getting boners for all things beautiful…which includes poems, literature and nature _(and girls.)_

But getting back to the change thingy.

The only one who hasn't changed in height is Spinelli.

Little sweet Spinelli, who has actually managed to stay so small that I can rest my chin SUPER comfortably on her head.

 _Which she hates to death but hey it's really SUPER comfy._

So, she is now the smallest in our group _(smallest in the whole school)_ ,

and I swear, this has turned her even more into a ball of hate. I mean she didn't take shit before but believe me, getting to her wrong side means business. She might have stopped wrestling but GURL she still got it.

 _Imagine a ticked out Chihuahua…now you got the image of her being angry. I swear she literally jumps up and down and…_

… _if she finds out I said that she will kill me._

 _But I love the comparison it just FITS TOO WELL._

What she hasn't grown in height however, she makes very much up with beauty.

 _Very very._

… _what._

Spin definitely gets her looks from her mum because well…she looks…shaped.

To say it without sounding like some pervert.  
She also cut of her pigtails some time ago and wears her hair in a pixie cut now.

 _Which makes her looks really cute._

 _In a best friend kind of way…you know._

Her outfits got a bit more of a rock n' roll touch and she has discovered suspender stockings for herself.

 _I died that day._

 _BECAUSE I AM HER BEST FRIEND AND WAS…ok fuck it._

 _I was incredibly attracted to her. That's why I died. I admit it.  
And I swear to god I'm still not used to her wearing stockings._

 _ANYWAYS._

Trying to make that thought go away, I focus on the following afternoon with _(hopefully)_ pizza and loots of video-game playing with Spin. _(And a possible interrogation.)_

 _In stockings. Well I actually wouldn't mind that one….  
WHAT is WRONG with me. She's my my best friend goddamned.  
TJ you need to get your head back into the game RIGHT NOW.  
Stop. No stocking thoughts. OR ANY THOUGHTS in that direction. Don't make that friendship complicated._

"You are not going to be able to spend this afternoon with her my dear."

"Huh wha…?"

Thanks Gretch. I needed someone pulling me out of my thoughts.

 _Otherwhise I would have maybe ended smashing my head on my desk. I swear to god im the worst best friend there is. WHO thinks of their friends in ways that include…  
_ Wait no afternoon-games? WHY?

"WHY?"

 _also why did she assume I would know she meant Spinelli with 'her'. Its not like I think of her 24/7. I DO have other 'hers' in my life like…ahm…my sister and my mother, and…God I need a girlfriend.  
_

 _By the way why didn't I hear the bell ring. I ALWAYS hear the bell ring. The bell is the call to freedom._

 _Damn Spinelli and those distracting thoughts._

"Because, my dear I have to discuss certain matters with Spin."

"Certain matters as…"

"Love matters"

 _Shit. I didn't wanna hear about her having a crush on someone AGAIN._

 _I've actually had pushed that fact back into my mind.  
Well hello once more awful feeling in my stomach which is totally not jealousy. I missed you. NOT._

"Alright"

I simply answer and turn my head back to the notebook I've been staring intently at while apparently being bemused. At least I pretend to be productive.

 _Aaaand put my hand quickly over it to cover my scribbling._

 _Which has nothing to do with my best friends name. AT ALL.  
_

Gretchen however has already seen my _(_ … _what class did we just have…history ? all right.)…_ history notes that have actually nothing to do with history _(well…figures)_ and grins at my with that stupid smile that says that she knows something she shouldn't know.

Or at least that's how I'm interpreting it. Maybe she just grins because we had a class she liked. You never know with Grundler _._

"Well TJ."

 _that's not a tone that indicates she grins because of a particular great lesson._

 _Shit._

"Yes? How may I help you"

 _well said TJ. Keep that up, no one will assume anything is wrong._

"May I borrow your history notes ? I was so _terribly_ busy texting Spinelli and I think I missed out on something Mrs. Parameda said"

 _Did Gretchen just lie ?!_  
 _And no. You may not borrow them._

" I…uhhhm…uh"

 _GREAT. Slick. Where's my talent to conjure up excuses when it's really DESPERATELY needed._

"I…don't have any notes because… I was thinking about Spin."

 _DID. . .THAT._

Whatever reactions I expect from Gretchen, a short nodding is not one of them. She simply NODS at me, turns on her heels and leaves the classroom.

The worst thing is, I can't even ask her what that just now was about as she has 'study classes' from now till school ends and those take place in the library.

And I ain't allowed in the library.

 _Don't ask why._

I do have the incredible need tho' to find a way to get to her and clarify that whatever she has seen or heard doesn't mean that I have a crush on Spin.

 _AT ALL._

 _I do not have a crush on her._

 _I repeat, no crush here._

 _Never._

 _I'm fucked.  
_


	4. denying denial

As I thought, Gretchen is not together with Vince. She actually came over to talk to me about MY love life. Can you imagine.  
She hadn't seemed too surprised either (after the first shock of my suggestion of her being together with Vince) that I know and didn't deny it either…she said something about her not being honest wouldn't work out as she couldn't expect me to be then.

 _I can honestly not understand what she means with me having to be honest. I am honest. Super honest. About EVERYTHING that goes on right now. Puuuuure honesty._

Sadly, my best girl friend has to bring up a topic I would have rather not talked about.  
Yesterdays reaction to TJ.

So right now I am looking her in the eyes and try to concentrate on what she is saying. Which doesn't seem to work out. I mean I know she means well but I am absolutely positive that I am not crushing on TJ.

 _You see ? Honesty in person._

"And I am 100% sure that TJ is in love with you as well."

 _SAY WHAT?!_

"uh?"

"At least NOW I finally caught your interest Spinelli."

 _naaaah you didn't. I was just…SHOCKED…by how easily you can talk bullshit._

"well…no. Why should that CATCH my interest."

"Because you are in love with him"

 _SAY WHAT?! Nah kidding I heard that 20 times already today._

"Am not."

"Then why of the sudden would you look like you have been woken up from a hundred year long sleep by a trombone."

"Do not."

"AHLEY FLORA MARINA SPINELLI WILL YOU STOP DENYING EVERYTHING IS SAY"

"…will not."

That's when she freaks. I mean 'Gretchen-way' freaks. So there's no throwing things around or shouting angrily at willingly chosen objects, but one deep growl and a stare that makes you wish you hadn't said the last 'not'.

"OK listen up you stubborn little child"

 _Teenager. Please Gretchen get your facts right._

"I have to deal with both you and TJ's unresolved sexual tension, as well as never ending 'hidden' hints that you are SO in love with each other, DAILY. Its so fucking annoying !"

 _language, Grundler._

"I've had enough. The final straw was TJ being MORE than annoying today in PHYSICS, not being able to stop worrying 'out of friendship' about your freaking health, and you having showed the UTMOST obvious signs of having a crush on him. I mean PU-LEAS.  
He thought you were blushing because of a non existent fever while he was practically in kissing distance. HE on the other hand, was measuring your fever with his forehead to BE in kissing distance. WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU SO DAMN DENSE."

 _That's quite an impressive monologue, as expected from the A++ student Grechen Grund…_

"AND don't you dare try to avert this topic in your mind by starting one of your thought sessions."

 _Busted._

"Why can't you just admit you like him"

"Well I do like him but…"

"if you say 'as a best friend' I'm going to strangle you."

 _well I could live with that as long as…_

"No, you can literally NOT live with that, as strangling is a form of murder Spinelli. Don't give me that look."

 _Have I ever told you how super scary a best friend who can read your mind is.  
Like insidious2- interrupted-with-Sinister-soundtrack-scary._

Gretchen sights and then looks up at me, lucky for me with less anger than before.

"Listen Spin. That guy really likes you. I mean he scribbled your name all over his notebook today. And was super devastated when he heard that you had a crush on someone."

"He was ?"

 _oh shit that sounded way too hopeful to not give anything awayyy….which brings up the question what there is to be given away. Nothing I say._

"He was Spin. And judging by your goofy smile right now, I can again securely say that you feel the same"

 _Ok maybe there is a little bit to give away._

"So will you admit it ?"

 _Never._

"Mayyybe…"

 _Betrayal. Mutiny. My own lips have broken my trust !_

"There you go. Was that so bad"

"The worst, Gretch. I mean it. I don't want to _like_ like him ok ? It's not what best friends do. "

"You have both WAY passed the friendship line."

"You don't know that."

"Ohhh believe me I do."

"How. He is nice to 100s of girls, and has dated a lot of them too. He is popular as hell and I can't judge people I mean he looks like…ANYWAYS…he never shows ANY interest in me in a romantic kind of way."

 _Please Gretchen. Stop grinning like an idiot. It makes you look…well like an idiot._

"He does. But you are too busy finding ways and excuses that he doesn't. So you don't notice."

"Like hell he does."

"so you call play-wrestling with pinning you down, nightly visits through your window and basically being glued to your side all the time friendship."

 _How does she even know. Well never mind it's Gretchen. She knows everything._

"Yes? And I do that too so…"

"So. You do that AND you have a crush on him. Connected the points yet ?"

 _Gretchen does have a point there…BUT I will not let myself have any of those stupid 'hopes'_

 _for a happy ending here. There is absolutely no real proof and Vince also said that he crushes currently on an Ashley…WHICH is the argument I needed. You go girl._

" You know, Vince said that he has a crush on an Ashley. So there's that. Case closed."

"I know."

"You do ?"

 _She does ?! Again why do I keep acting surprised._

"Which Ashley did you think he was talking about"

"Well…there are four of those fake bitches so I DO NOT ACTUALL KNOW WHO IT…"

"hey Ashley S."

"WHAT. I was in the middle of a…"

 _oh._


	5. Well

_Take a deep breath. Deeeep. Very deep. Ok. Alright. You can do that. You are a Spinelli. THE Spinelli. He likes you, you like him. Should be easy…not troubles at all. Just go over there and…_

"I CANT DO IT!"

I shout with a volume that could knock out an elephant, but apparently not Gretchen. 

_Judging by her really unimpressed raised eyebrow._

"You can."

 _HOW IS SHE SO CALM ?!_

 _I'm about to confess my fucking unnecessary and stupid FEELINGS for freaking DETWEILER and she just stands here, leaning on the wall and chewing some dental care gum (cause normal gum would be too normal for said science freak)._

"We went through it a thousand times, Spin. You just have to say: TJ, I love you. You love me too. Lets cut this crap out and go snog each other senseless NOW."

I cringe.

 _Love._

 _Ew._

To be honest I don't even really know how that damn Grundler girl even got me into this situation. Standing in front of the cafeteria, waiting for TJerk to come over and confess _(Yes. I. Confessing. Never thought a dreadful day like this should come)_ my lo…lets call it crush.

 _Crush is safer. Not so...lovey._

After Gretchen had come over and talked to me about my "feelings" _(yuck)_ she had kept rumbling on and on _(and on and on and on….)_ about how important it was for me and Mr. "suppressing-feelings-more-than-I-do" to FINALLY

 _(she put a lot on stress on this word.)_

give in and tell each other the truth.

 _Which I still can't say out loud. I. Spinelli am in…NOT LOVE WITH TJ DETTWEILER GOD DAMNED YOU ARE ALL IMAGIN…._

 _Oups. sorry old pattern. Never mind._

Felt 10 hours later she finally got me to accept to at least try to participate in her plan to bring him and me together…which wasn't much of a plan but simply the fact that she forced me to stand in the middle of the hallway in front of the UGLIEST blue cafeteria doors I've EVER seen,

 _That sneaky little bitc….had seriously managed to get me in the .SITUATION. . .IN.  
GRETCHEN GRUNDLER I HATE YOU!_

…aaaaand my temper flares up a bit _(tiny bit)_ because of the IMMENSE stress I'm going through right now.

Little Miss know it all might know all ( _including who crushes on whom.)_ but that does certainly not help a girl out if she has to say something she has hidden since fourth fucking grade.

 _Yes, I had a crush on that red-capped idiot back then too. Who would have guessed. NOT ME._

 _I am the master of denial after all….says Grundler at least._

So right now I'm a nervous wreck.

Someone has apparently also turned on the heat, as I'm sweating like hell.

Well…maybe I've already died of shame because of being in lo…HAVING A CRUSH on my best friend, and am currently really in hell. That's most likely how I imagine hell being like anyways.

Big blue cafeteria doors, and a talk approaching that I would really LOVE to avoid.

Sadly Gretchen is basically looming over me so all chances of flight are now impossible. 

She even forced me to put on my best leather skirt and net stockings. I am also crammed into the tightest _(I mean tight in 'every time I breath in my boobs could rip the shirt apart' tight)_ top I own and therefore am not breathing very well.

Which is _obviously_ the only reason I feel very dizzy and my blood pressure is higher than Bush's when he was questioned about his involvement in 9/11. _(shorter: very VERY high).  
_  
When I asked her why on earth _(better…Why on HELL…)_ I would have to were clothes that are ten times more revealing than my usual's, she simply shrugged her shoulders and muttered something about 'teenagers' and 'hormones'. Whatever.

SO…now I'm standing here, and counting the seconds until the bell rings and TJ will rush out of his class…

 _First in line, as I bet he's already on and about to run as soon as he hears the so called 'fringdom'…mix of ring and freedom…yes he is not the brightest bulb in the box._

..and right in my _(or well his lunch's)_ direction.

Why I'm not in class ? Well technically I am…Gretchen had a very thorough talk with Mr. Jones, explaining that I would need strict guidance in Geography as last time we talked I asked her where Calcutta were and that was HORRENDOUS…

 _Etc. etc. … I don't even remember the words she described my failure with…which truly happened btw. I really don't know where the fuck Calcutta is (or before Gretchen's outburst what it is)…I always thought it was some kind of weird name for Calculus…_

Anyways, Gretchen got me out of the regular Geography class and I was pretty scared that she would REALLY torture me with some super boring topography.

Not as scared tho, as I was after she told me her true motives.

Preparing me to tell TJ.

 _This is actually the first time EVER she helped me skip class…well more or less skip…while telling me I could do that everything was going to work out she threw in some geographic facts…WHICH…passed right through my ears. Let's be honest._

 _TJ must have really annoyed her…or as she likes to say:_

" _The sexual tension !" (imagine her throwing her arms into the air and looking devastated.)_

 _I also do not know which tension she is talking about. I feel no tension at all. None. And OVIOUSLY no sexual tension. Pfffff._

The moment I didn't really pay attention to her _(she was throwing around some geo-terms and I was zoning out)_ she simply grabbed me, and put me right HERE.

Like I said, no idea how she managed that. It normally takes the whole football team to move me from one place to the other if I don't want to BUT I have to give that to Gretchen no one has ever tried boring me into inattention with terminology.

 _Well played, Grundler. Well played._

 **RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG.**

"OH FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY GRETCHEN GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"  
 _  
I actually think I over screamed the ringing of the bell, but hey._

 _Adrenaline makes impossible possible. And God knows I have SO much adrenaline coursing through my body._

Gretchen however, who knows me apparently better than I do has already taken my hand in a death grip and is hindering myself to dash off.

"Calm down for heavens sake, Spinelli. Since when are YOU scared."

"Im not"

 _Scared ? PUH !_

 _I'm terrified._

"Yeah alright. Then stop shaking like a Chihuahua."

 _WHAT. Did she just say ?!_ _ **A CHIHUAHUA ?**_ _I'm gonna KILL…_

But before I can describe her following death for calling me a _Chihuahua_ in detail and let my wrath rain down on her _(Yes, wrath.),_ I see TJ coming towards me. First I don't really realize who is besides him as my heart starts to pump like a….well a Chihuahuas…

 _Beats me._

… and I can't really concentrate on anything else but his face, but the closer he gets the more I notice.

So as soon as he is standing right in front of me, I realize that he is not alone.

Not at all.

On his arm hangs none other than Ashley A.  
Before I can even say _anything_ , or even react to what I'm seeing, he cheerfully says:

"Heyo guys! Know what ? I got myself a girlfriend just now ! Isn't that The GREATEST ?! And she's super hot too, so whatcha say."

 _What I say ?_

"Guh"

 _That's apparently all I say._

I simply turn around and walk away. To be honest, I feel nothing.

Not bad or hurt…just nothing. Or at least I'm supressing it.

A second after I hear a loud thump and TJ yelling Gretchen's name, but I just can't bring myself to care.

All I want to do right now is go home and watch a movie.

Maybe the Grudge 3 or Saw.

On the other hand, I might make it a first and watch some chick flick where everybody gets to have a happy ending.

Might be a change for once.

I think I have been sitting at home like this for two hours now. Simply sitting, not really moving, Neither my mum nor my dad are at home right now, so I do not have to worry about them coming in and seeing me like that.

With like that I mean crying.

Actually, truly crying.

Which I haven't done since forever.

I don't even know why it hits me so hard to see that supreme idiot with that pink trash can.

Maybe because I really thought he could like me back.  
I can't even bring myself to hate Gretchen to forcing me to admit my feelings. I mean I could have denied it forever, but I have known…somehow. I always felt strangely giddy around him, and he was the only boy ever who could make me blush by simply saying my hair looked fine. I also got distracted by him a lot, especially since the beginning of high school, as he looks INCREDIBLY sexy and…

nevermind all this doesn't matter anymore.

Fact is, deep down I knew that I didn't just think of him as a friend anymore, and I also know straight out why I kept that knowledge away.

Exactly because of THIS.

Getting hurt.

I might be tough and fierce and all, but truth be told, seeing the person you really _really_ like, after someone told you the person really _really_ likes you too, with another in their arms…it's like a punch in the face. A really good strong punch. By a 7 inches big professional wrestler.

 _Ouch._


	6. Ashleys

TJ's POV

As I walk out of class and see Spin and Gretchan over at the cafeteria doors, I do NOT notice Spin wearing a super short leather skirt…or the ( _well I be damned_ ) red and black _stockings_ she is wearing.

 _Not at all._

I am fully concentrating on whatever stupi...important things Ashley A. is saying.

I'm also obviously listening to my girlfriend, when realizing that Spin looks horribly tense…and has to be actually held in place by Gretchen.

 _Well. Whatever causes Grundler to hold you, you wont be able to escape that Death grip Spin. No use trying. Believe me I know._

Gretchen herself on the other hand seems somehowbored and…

 _wait…no...no… oh she saw Ashley right now…aaaand Oh God…she looks…she looks pissed ? Downright rabid ?! That's creepy. Oh my God do I have to fear for my life ? She looks so…_

I gulp.

Never mind that now. I don't care why she is pissed. Might not even be because she sees Ashley. Why would she be sour because of that anyways.

Naaaah…I bet it's because Spin let loose one of her _awful (…awfully FUNNY)_ comments about science again just now

…or she got another geographic fact wrong…they were " _studying"_ after all _(studying my arse.)_

I pull Ashley a bit closer to me and try to tune in on her chatter again…

Apparently I didn't miss much.

She's still talking about some makeup.

 _Allllright time for me to zone out again._

 _Can't be that important._

I nod at Ashley once to make her believe I actually pay attention and then turn my head back in the direction of Spin and Grundler.

Nothing much has changed…Grundler still looks mad as hell…

 _(must have been an especially nasty comment from Spinelli…THAT'S my girl.)_

… and Spin looks…right into my eyes.

 _Shit._

My heart stops for a moment because…I've actually never seen her look at me like that…

 _She kind looks like she has just seen one of her favorite Horror film actors…scared but…dazed ?_

…or maybe because it's just Spinelli and it stops every time I see her.

 _Which is far more logical. Why would she look dazed seeing me…there is no reason…for…if…_

THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT.

I have a girlfriend now.

She's pretty.

She's hot.

She's pretty hot.

I _(try to)_ ignore the fluttering in my stomach and hold Ashley closer, walking over to them a bit faster.  
Carefully avoiding eye contact with Spin.

 _Not gonna be having 'those' thoughts when telling them about Ash._

 _Juuust not thinking about dazed Spin, no looking into her eyes, and eeeeverythings gonna be fine._

 _Very fine._

 _The finiest….finiestest…finestest…AH SHIT that's why I'm failing English class._

"Heyo Guys! " I say, making it sound like I've been in the BEST mood through all this morning.

 _I swear to good my smile is Hollywood material.  
I should consider an acting-career._

"…Know what ? I got myself a girlfriend just now ! Isn't that the GREATEST ?! And she's super hot too, so watch say?"  
I finish my overly happy notice and Ashley A lets out a dumb… _ADORABLE_ not dumb… giggle.

I love her.

 _It is "finest" by the way…yes, I did keep thinking about that._

While waiting for the reaction of my friends, I take turns at beaming at either Spin or Gretchen.

Sadly, I don't get cheered on by them as I would have expected.

There's only a _"Guh"_ coming from my best friend and a look from Gretchen which… can not be described as it would require an R 50+ years. I bet she secretly played the girl of The Ring otherwise I can't explain why she looks like a murderous Horror creature right now.

 _Why she looks at me and Ashley like that I can't explain. I mean Gretchen ALWAYS insisted that I should finally get a girlfriend…even tho she stressed the A a bit…I think she tried to tell me something but only god knows what._

 _And Spin, Spin is normally super supportive of anything I do…maybe she still hates Ashley A for being…girly._

Before I can add another cheerful phrase to lighten up the mood ( _Heaven knows what the hell happened to THOSE two.)_ Spin just turns on her heels and walks away.

 _Could be they had a fight about 'Calcutta' being a land and not a Calculus form again ? Last time that was also a tense discussion, ending with Gretchen running out of the door screaming "SAVAGES"_

… _yeah that must be it. I feel you Spinelli, I would leave as well then._

I get ripped out of my thoughts by a loud bump,…which turns out to be Gretchen's head. Repeatedly being thrust against the hall-wall.

 _Haha. Hallwall._

"Ahm TJ, baby. Can we go ? That weirdo friend of yours is even weirder than normal and that like, creeps me out. Like really."

 _Ah yah. I forgot. Ashley is still there._

"Can you wait for a second _babe_ ? I need to talk to her…This looks like Gretch wants to knock herself out and get a head trauma."

"Alriiight. " she simply answers with a slightly annoyed pout,  
"I'll go over to my sistas…See you there, handsome."

Ashley winks at me and walks through the cafeteria doors with an extra-wiggle in her hips.

 _She might be dumb but GOD she IS hot._

"Gretch, stop that"

"No."

"Gretchen"

"NO."

"What the hell, Gretch. I mean I know you got an A instead of an A+ on the last test but that's no reason to bash your head in."

"Stop joking TJ. I'm not in the mood"

 _I wasn't joking._

"Ok, ok…but…seriously you already got a red bump on your head. What the hell are you trying to achieve here anyways."

"Trying to kill myself so I do not longer have to witness your STUPIDITY."

"What ?"

 _seriously what ? why ? What did_ _ **I**_ _do now ! I thought she is angry at Spin ?!_

"Ashley ?"

"What's with her."

"You are together with HER ?!"

"Ohhh you mean _that_ Ashley…huh yea well figures…ahm ah yeah."

 _Always with those same names. How is someone to figure out what Ashley she means._

Gretchen sights and massages her temples…still leaning her head against the wall.

"Why TJ."

"Why not ? She is hot"

Aaand another angry look from Gretchen today.

… _if I'd get a penny for every time she tries to strangle me with her eyes, I'd be rich…_

"Wow. This is SO not superficial, Theodore."

 _Whats up with the full-name use?!_

"Theodore ?"

"Yes. Theodore Jasper Detweiler. You are the biggest idiot in the whole universe.

I…I can't even call you TJ anymore.

'TJ' stands for the standard level of stupidity. You have reached a new height here."

Gretchen only mumbles the last bit of her sentence and somehow seems to have changed from angry to tired. Good for me.

 _Alllright maybe she pulled an all nighter again?  
I'm out of options to explain this behavior.  
But no sleep __**would**_ _explain why she keeps babbling meaningless stuff._

She then finally steps away from the wall and looks me straight in the eye. Without blinking.

 _At ALL._

"You ruined it, fuckboy."

 _Holy mother of…did GRETCHEN just…_

 _Guess anger is back on the emotion menu._

 _Yikes._

"You really ruined it! Could have had a nice life. But noooooo. You need to do something _super shitty_ the moment I actually _achieve_ something with Spin. Good Luck, boy. You gonna need that. I'm not gonna help you IN ANY way POSSIBLE again."

 _I admit…  
This is a first. _

_EVER._

 _Gretchen is a nice sweet girl. Maybe a bit proud but never EVER have I seen her so cold…or even heard her say a word like…"fuckboy"._

 _Or "gonna"._

 _That must have been one hell of an all-nighter._

I don't get a chance to ask her tho about what's really going on,

 _(I have the feeling not sleeping wouldn't cause a reaction like that)_ as she simply pushes me aside and walks in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, right after Spinelli.

And I have NO Idea what just happened.

Even playing angry birds is more interesting than listening to ANYTHING those 4 girls are talking about. I had actually started off counting the "like"s that appeared in one sentence minutes after I sat down at the ASHLEY'S table, but when I reached a four digit number I gave up.

My mind is somewhere else completely anyways and I simply have one arm over my girlfriends shoulder to show participation as a good boyfriend should.

 _I might not be in love with her but I can at least be a good partner._

 _CUT THAT._

 _I'm in love with her. I am. Truly. She's called Ashley as well how cant I.  
_

 _CAN ANYONE PLEASE SHUT MY MIND UP._

I have texted Spin about three _(hundred)_ times already, asking her what's wrong and if she's ok, but she has to be either angry _(resulting in her throwing her phone against a wall and smashing it)_ or sad _(also resulting in her throwing her phone against a wall_ ) and can't text me back.

Or doesn't want to…

I have the weird feeling I did something to make her walk out on me but I really don't understand what.

And Grundler wasn't that much of a help either with her riddle about me being stupid.

I got that the first time thanks.

I need to know WHAT I did not that I did something.

Don't you women get that we can't read your thoughts.

Anyways, I don't know WHY I should actually care.

Its not like _**I**_ skipped class to "study geography" which was SO totally a scam.

I know Gretchen. This was not the "I need to study with someone"-look.

I bet they were talking about the boy Spinelli is in love with.

Yeah right.

Maybe they wanted to tell me some _good news_ and I ruined that plan with having _good news_ as well.

 _Duh._

That must be why Gretch was so pissed.  
And Spin dazed.

Dreaming about .

 _Ouch._

Guess having asked out Ashley pays off at least.

I have someone to distract me…NOT that I need distraction from anything.

 _Doesn't seem to workout anyways 'cause I'm still thinking about her._

Dating or well…beginning to date the blonde Ashley of the A-team had turned out far easier than I expected.  
The moment Spinelli was pulled out of the classroom – _which had obviously something to do with her boyfriend_ \- I went over to Ashley A. and asked her out…and she said yes.

Just like that.

 _GOD._

Whoever that boy is, he must be _super_ important to Spinelli...

I mean Grundler even got her out of the class just to "study" with her so yeah.

…bet she even met him outside while I had to endure Geography and Ashleys 'love' mail.

 _Which of course I enjoyed._

Yes.

A lot.

Who doesn't want ten pink notes in a minute that have hearts on them and smell like a perfume store.

Everybody.


	7. Titanic and other ships

So Leonardo DiCaprio is dead because of a damn iceberg, Kate Winslet is single again because she couldn't scoop over on the HUGE door she was swimming on, and I just watched the worst movie in the whole history of bad movies.  
Seriously. Why do girls always swoon over Titanic ? Its just a big bad built ship, and an even worse love story. I mean have you seen it ?

 _Bad question. Everyone has seen it. Even me now._

To be honest I wouldn't have even considered watching that sappy trash of a film if it hadn't been for Gretchen.

She had come after me a few minutes after TJ had presented us with his lovely, oh so pretty girlfriend. 

_Ashley Anderson._

 _That Bitch._

When I had walked out of school and over to the Bus station I had felt nothing.  
When I arrived at the Bus station, I had felt nothing.  
And when I sat down to wait for the next Bus, I had also felt nothing.

The moment Grundler arrived however I began to truly realize the situation I found myself in: I was in love with a boy who was in love with someone else.

 _And BELIEVE me moments later I wished I still felt nothing._

I'm not exactly the type of person you would use the terms 'emotional' or 'girly' to describe with, but let me tell you I was VERY emotional and VERY girly while sobbing in Gretchens T-shirt. 

_Poor T-shirt. It was actually one of Gretchen's that I liked._

Well 'girly' if you consider being 'girly' as someone who whines good half an hour about how bad life is _(never as bad as the movie I just watched)_ and cries every time THE name is mentioned.

Not that I did that.  
Never would I.

 _This must be the most shameful day in my life…and yes I'm counting in the incident with my parents being the moderators of our school anniversary and calling me 'Pookie' in front of ALL the students. And teachers. And janitors. And cleaning ladies…And…well every freaking person that has something to do with this godforsaken school.  
Yes, today topped THAT. Imagine._

Anyways, after I spent all the way home being a puddle of tears and self-doubt, I came home and was greeted by my parents with Pizza.

 _Apparently Gretchen had messaged them that I would come home and would need some sort of culinary support as I was in a 'bad mood'.  
When I heard that, I became a Niagara-fall once again and hugged Gretchen so tight she had a near death experience. _

So now I'm sitting here in front of my Tv with a happily babbling redhead besides me, that can't shut up about how MUCH she loves Titanic and how HOT Leonardo is, and am still chewing on the last now cold Pizza slice.

Maybe the day isn't as bad.

 _Pizza makes everything well again._

Sadly for me, my new found peace is immediately destroyed as I turn my phone back on again _(Gretchen turned it off…security measures she said)_  
and am greeted by I SWEAR 41 text messages from no other but Tj FUCKING Detweiler.

Most of them are just about if I'm ok, gradually getting more concerned and the last one is a Picture of a tombstone with a R.I.P encarved in it, asking me if I at least died honourably.

 _Well he got humour. I got to give that to him._

However, the messages bring back everything again.

Which is what Gretchen was apparently trying to avoid…Judging by her rubbing her temples and looking like Rose when she gets hit on by that fancy tuxedo guy.

 _I made that Comparison solely for Gretchen to thank her for her taking my shit the whole day.  
I am such a good friend._

"Spin. I told you to leave your phone turned off."

"Yeeeee."

"So why did you turn it on again"

"Uhm…dunno ?"

"You do know that you are hurting yourself here ?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Yeah. You _obviously_ are."

She rolls her eyes and looks over to the bin filled with at least a thousand used handkerchiefs.  
Well maybe I not _that_ good but no reason to judge the bin for its content.

I have OBVIOUSLY nothing to do with it, as 90% of the hankies are from Gretchen.

Because SHE cried so much during TITANIC.  
Therefore, my SHORT emotional outbreak has nothing to do with it.  
Logical right ?  
I'm perrrrfectly fine.

"SPINELLI !"

 _oh holy fuck please no. I know this voice why the HELL is he…_

I don't have much time to finish my thoughts as TJ storms right into my room….and stops a few inches after dashing through my door:  
being obviously startled by my appearance.

To your information I'm currently wearing one of Tj's stolen _(borrowed !) T-Shirts, with no pants and have a huge piece of Pizza in my mouth.  
Also the last time I saw myself in the mirror I looked like a racoon with stoned eyes – my makeup was all over my face and I had cried (THE SHAME!)_ so much my eyes had a red tint in them.  
Oh and lets not forget the huge can of ice cream besides me.

 _I'm such a cliché right now it hurts._

 _I obviously need to bribe Gretchen to never ever tell anyone that happened…and TJ.  
On the other hand never trust no one. I have to dispose of them.  
My honour is on the line here._

All together, NOT the way you want to be seen by the boy you have a crush on. Who has a crush on someone else.

"What the…were you CRYING ?"

"No."

 _Yes._

"Spinelli…"

 _Why on earth does he have to look so CUTE when he is worried ?  
AND WHY THE HELL IS EVEN HERE.  
I simply wanted a good old fashioned "Bathing in self-pity day". Why does he have to ruin that too. _

_Asshat._

"TJ. May I ask what you think you are doing here."

 _Thanks Gretchen. I am wondering too._

"Checking if my BEST FRIEND is all right ?"

"I thought you would have more…important matters on your mind.  
Like being with Ashley for instance."

" I AM WITH…oh you mean her. I don't car…I MEAN I brought her home and then came over here. Which is what best friends do ?!"

I was focused on Gretchen while she was talking with TJ because I didn't want to look at him.

 _He looks hot when dishevelled._

 _I'm so weak.  
Ew._

 __So I notice a short spark in her eyes, and then the slow rise of her eyebrow.  
Which normally means she figured something out.  
The hell did she realize now. The answer to XXXX

"Alright"

"Alright ?" say both TJ and I in unison. I'm pretty sure we have both expected about everything but not an 'Alright'. I had actually hoped for a few angry words and her ending up throwing him out.

Traitor.

"I leave you to it then TJ."

"What?"

WHATTTT ? GRETCHEN NO. PLEASE. DON'T. WHY.  
YOU TRAITOROUS SNAKE YOU.

"Don't worry" she smiles at me, obviously having noticed that I have turned into a statue of panic.

And then she winks. Gretchen winks.

And leaves me.  
In a room with TJerk.

Alone.

 _When did I turn into such a chicken ?! Get your act together he's still your best friend. The hell is wrong with you._

"Soo…" Tj scratches the beck of his neck.

At least I'm not the only one who's uncomfy here.

"So." I say.

And try not to notice how damn cute he looks. 

_I SO know why I never wanted to admit that I have feelings for him. It's horrible._

"Well am what happened today...I…I wanted to tell you about Ash and you just well ran kinda off…"

 _Guess why. AND DON'T BRING UP THAT TRASHCAN IN MY ROOM._

"Ahhh nah nothing. I was just in…in a mood. You know ?"

"In a mood? Spin you're looking like a homeless person right now…and OMG is that Titanic you were watching ?" 

_Thanks for the compliment.  
… and SHIT I forgot about that damn movie. _

_I SO totally need to kill him now. That knowledge could ruin me._

"Uhm…Gretchen choose it ?"

"Yeah. But you are 'alright'.

You NEVER let Gretchen choose a movie Spin. What happened."

 _Busted.  
_

He then walks over to me and sits down.

On the little free space that is not occupied with pizza cartons and DVD's.

Which I hurriedly cover with a pillow.

If you think Titanic was a shitty movie, you should've seen Gretchens other choices.

 _Friends with benefits ? 27 dresses ? GROSS._

No need for TJ to see other things he could ruin my reputation as though badass with.

He does see them for a short moment tho…

 _before I cover them super subtly with a pillow…well more or less subtly…I might have thrown it one them with a screech._

…and simply raises his eybrows.  
So much about pretending everything is fine. 

"You can tell me Spinelli. Did you…have a fight with your boyfriend?"

 _my what ?_

"MY WHAT ?"

"Its okay. I dunno why you didn't want to tell me but I figured it out"

 _You are even dumber than I imagined TJ Detweiler._

"Ahm…I don't know how to say it but…I don't have a boyfriend ?"

"So you two _did_ break up ?"

 _Why does he sound so hopeful._

"I never had someone I had to break up with, idiot. You are the one with the partner here."

"what ?"

"The blonde girl. You know ? The dumb one who cares more about counting calories than life itself. There are four of them…if you haven't noticed.  
You are also dating one of them. Just for your information."

"Yeah yeah I know but…you don't have a boyfriend ? I thought…"

"TJ for heaven sake why would I have a boyfriend."

" I dunno. Maybe 'cause you are cute and look good and…"

He blushes a bit. Which is NOTHING in comparison of what my face must looks like. I imagine myself the colour of a tomato.

 _This has to stop. Annoying doesn't even begin to cover those feelings._

"Well never mind. Its just I really thought you…"

"Yeah. I don't…and why should I have someone and not tell you ?"

"Ah…I thought so too…but I dunno I thought… you just didn't want me to know."

"That's idiotic Teej"

"Yeah maybe ?" He smirks and looks up through his lashes.

 _Did I tell you that he's cute already ?_

Yes ?  
Shit.

"So you don't have a boy you like then ?"

 _Shit. Help. Somebody. What do I do ?_

"Well uhm…"

"Spinelli."

Ahh. My knight in shining armour, Gretchen. She has come back. God bless you you wonderful person. I love you.

"YES."

OK that was maybe a bit too euphoric. But hey. She saved me here.

"I need you. Something very important happened, and you need to come over at my place."

 _Wut ?_

She must have noticed my completely perplex face and kept talking.

"…my…mother needs some help with carrying boxes. You are strong and she asked if you could help"

 _That's a lie Grundler. What's going on._

"TJ, will you excuse us."

"Uhm, sure?"

 _God that boy is even more confused than I am right now.  
And that makes him look even…  
STOP THAT NOW SPINELLI.  
CUT IT._

I sight and stand up, placing my hand on TJ's shoulder.

"Well…ahm…ok bye then."

 _Wow. Not awkward at all Spinelli. Not at all._

He looks up to me for a second and than scoops me up in the tightest hug possible.  
And then we just stand there.  
For felt hours.  
And I can't say I am complaining at all…nothing is better than a hug from your cru….best friend.

When he lets go of me he simply ruffles through my hair and walks out seeming kinda hurried to get out of my room.  
Someone understand TJ.

Gretchen herself simply has a content smile on her face and looks after him.  
Someone understand Gretchen as well. 

"So ! what's up with those boxes that need carrying"  
I say, flexing my muscles and pretending to be Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Forget about those"

 _AS I thought. No boxes._

"Is it Ok to leave you by yourself ?"

"Why ?"

"I need to…do something."

 _So if you have to DO something why shew TJ away ? I was actually having a decent conversation with him. Without having to cry OR hit him OR swoon over him.  
Well the later maybe was going on but you cant blame me here.  
He was being cute.  
Couldn't do anything about THAT._

"Don't look like that Spinelli. If TJ had stayed, you would have SURELY talked about something that included Ashley, and you would have had the second fit today."

 _Me ? A fit ? What are you talking about. I'm Coolness and relaxation in person._

"Just get some sleep. You need it. Maybe take a shower first tough. He was right you DO look like a homless."

 _Thank god for friends. They always know what to say to make you feel better._

"Well. I wasn't really in the MOOD to look pretty. You know ? Some arse actually had the decency to introduce me to his (ew) girlfriend." 

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about that too much."

"WHAT ? Gretchen did you get ANYTHING from toda…"

"Yes I did. You are totally and absolutely in love with him."

 _Thanks for reminding me. I TOTALLY forgot._

"And he is not as much into his _girlfriend_ as he pretends to be."

 _Excuse me what ? You saw him ? Clutching her to his side ? How can you say something like this ?  
_

But before I can ask her what she meant, Gretchen is out the door.  
Leaving me to with a lot of unresolved questions.

…which have to wait because I SO need a horror movie to compensate the actual horror I witnessed by watching something so _romantic_ _(awful)_ today.  
So The Conjuring it is. 


	8. making plans

Gretchens POV: 

TJ is an even bigger idiot than I had expected.  
And I expect a lot when it comes to his state of stupidity.

Apparently the good boy had been so jealous that he, instead of realizing Spinellis feelings for HIM, somehow assumed she had a boyfriend…and out of the same jealousy had gotten himself a girlfriend. Or a accessory, as I call Ashley Anderson.

I don't even know why exactly he chose her, but I have my guesses.  
She is as superficial as they come and TJ is not ugly…easy is also a word that I would definitely consider to use when talking about her.  
Therefore, if TJ really wanted a girlfriend fast, she'd be the first choice.  
And as he said, she IS hot. Perfect for his plan to distract himself.

I must admit I had a feeling that he wasn't together with her because of,well feelings for her, simply due to the fact that he was concentrating more on Spinelli walking away that day instead of Ashley in his arms.  
I would say poor girl but to be honest she shouldn't be so surprised finding out she was used as some kind of a trophy-wife. She herself only got together with TJ because he is more than decent-looking and has a reputation she can benefit from.

The moment I realized that TJ had actually done one of the dumbest things in history, and therefore hurt Spinelli in a way I still could annihilate him for, was when he nearly stated that he couldn't care less for his girlfriend.  
He might have said that he brought her home, but I can very well imagine him throwing her out a few blocks away from her house, being as typically agitated as he is when something with Spin is off and hurrying to her place.  
He might have tried to cover up his verbal error,…

 _Which apparently worked perfectly fine with Spinelli as she didn't notice it at all…as usal, that girl is dense as Proton._

…but I obviously noticed.

And the little cease on his forehead, when seeing Spinelli like…not the typical Spinelli…was more than apparent.  
Not to mention the shortly appearing blush that covered his cheeks when he realized that she was just wearing one of his T-shirts and underpants.

He might fool that damn stubborn blackhead of mine but not me.

The second I realized what was actually going on I decided to leave those two idiots alone for some time to eavesdrop and see if my assumptions were correct.

I know listening in on other people is SO against an individuals necessary moral code, but in this instance it had to be done.  
I might have said I wouldn't help TJ Detweiler out ever again, but this favour of bringing them together was also for Spinelli, as I have never seen her react like that before.

 _I'm not talking of the unhealthy dosis of junk-food. That's an all day occurrence._

While listening, all my assumed theories were then confirmed: TJ Detweiler was, or had been to the moment Spinelli clarified it, convinced that she was in love with someone else.  
He himself was in love with her still, but that was nothing new to me.

Before he however could bring Spinelli in an _(even more )_ uncomfortable position by asking her if she had a person she liked, I decided to intervene.

I did have to lie, but drastic situations require drastic measures. 

-

So now I'm in Vinces room, as I decided I did not want to engage in the act of bringing those ass hats together alone, and we are discussing how on earth we could bring those two together.

 _Also I needs an excuse to hang out with Vince again. Give a girl a break._

Telling them did apparently not work out, as no one will believe the other part has equal feelings.

 _IDIOTS._

"Gretchen. Gretch. Grundler. GG. Big G."

"What Vince."

"I got nothing."

 _Surprise. Surprise._

 _If he wouldn't be so handsome and nice and…never mind I'm getting lost.  
This is of no importance._

  
"Well."

"U got something Gretster ?"

"No. Not yet. And PLEASE stop calling me names"

"Alriiiighhhhht….what if we ask Mikey and Gus?"

"Maybe…but they will kill us if they find out everyone knows they like each other"

"Everyone knows ALREADY, Gretch. Except those two. The whole school…I bet even the whole town. Including the little village in the mountains with the elder people who don't even know cellphones exist. Even they know. BUT NO. Spinelli can't just accept the damn fact that TJ has the absolute hots for her.

"Don't forget WHO had the idea to get together with the school-skunk."

"Sheesh. I know, I know. But he was hurt, the dumbass. He really thought Spin had someone she liked and wouldn't tell him because of whatever reasons. Guess he just really realized then that he was a goner for her…and didn't take it well, I tell you. He DIDN'T even finish his burger."

"Horrible."

"It IS!"

"Of course Vince. I do know TJ and his eating habits."

I sight. This will turn out way more difficult as I expected.  
I admit I already have the secret wish to just lock them into a room together…even better a closet. Maybe both a bit intoxicated…and…

"Vince."

"Ah?"

"This might not be one of my genius plans…BUT…"

"Pfhhh…you know all ur plans are G.E.N.I.O.U.S Gretchen. Obviously."

 _Don't make me blush Vince I swear._

 _I'm trying my hardest to concentrate here anyways.  
Why do you even have to wear such a tight tank top today anyways?  
How am I supposed to think about Spinelli and TJ when you are running around showing off all that toned…  
CONCENTRATE GRUNDLER.  
You are even worse than Spinelli._

"So. Spinelli and TJ are both quite…friendly when they drink, right ?"

"'friendly' is a good way to phrase it."

I grin.

They get definitely 'friendly'.

But lets admit it, even I get really 'unconcentrated' when coming in contact with alcoholic beverages. Otherwise me and Vince would have never kissed those times. Not because I didn't want to, but simply because I was too afraid to even make a move. Vince is an incredibly great guy…maybe not the most intelligent but definitely someone who I could…can…am in love with. The problem I am facing, is that I cannot read Vince in the slightest.

And also cant imagine that a guy as popular and great as he his, could ever fall for me: a 'science freak'.

"Anyways, lets just throw a party."

"A party?"

"A party."

"But…they've been together on parties hundreds of times. And NOTHING happened. Except an occasional whine that Spin is hot. Or well…some other stuff. But GOD FORBID they came close to each other. They're like freaking magnets but…the other way around. Like when you turn magnets around and they don't pull together…but push and ah…."

"You mean the force of magnetic repulsion ?"

"Yeeeh…I guess ?"

"That's because, if they would get too close they would end up snogging each other senseless…and they are both too scared to jump the other parte."

"Well…that's an argument.

"Which brings us back to the plan, we will simply MAKE them be close together."

"Are you…do you…want them to lock them in ? Like middle school style ? Seven seconds in heaven ?"

"Yeap."

"This is…AWSOME"

Vince jumps up from his swivel chair and begins to pace up and down in his room.

"We can…also play Truth or Dare ! Oh my god I haven't played that in ages ! And spin the bottle ? with a spiked one…ohhhh lets do a 'back to middleschool' party theme !"

He is really easy to enchant.

"But one more thing, Vince."

"What ? What ! Please don't say we cant do that ! I LOVE that idea !"

 _Ah. He looks so nice when he's delighted. That grin…  
Yeap. _

_I AM as bad as Spinelli.  
Well…at least I KNOW that I have a crush on him._

"TJ is still together with Ashley…and he can't let him bring her over."

"Oh."

From one second of beaming smiles to a beaten up puppy look.  
The expressiveness of Vince LaSalle everyone. Amazing.

"We need a way to get her away from him. Or break them up."

"Nah..I think Ashley might come in handy here…to be honest."

"Why Vince ? How could she EVER come in handy…except when giving handjobs _._ " __

 _I really despise that girl._

 _This fact has NOTHING to do that she tried to throw herself at Vince every time she saw him before deciding TJ might be even more worth the agitation.  
Absolutely nothing._

And Vince cracks up.

I don't really see how that comment was that funny, but hey. If he laughs…  
Like I said.

Easy to delight.

"GOOOOOD GRETCHEN. I LOVE you…RE HUMOUR. HUMOUR. Your humour is amazing ahhhm…"

He coughs. Did I really hear right ? Was the 'you' really a your before the 're'?  
What if …

"BUT you are right about getting rid of her for at least that day. What I meant with useful: we make those two lovebirds realize the other part might like them back as much as they do…and THEN Ashley is still there and can cause a bit jealousy…to spike some things up ?"

"Well…I don't really see how jealousy will be much of a use here. But why not."

 _I can't say no to that pleading look. Too cute. Even scientific geniuses have weaknesses._

"Ok. So lets just plan the party… I'll get Spin to come out of her room…which shouldn't be too difficult because I'll just buy a horror movie and lure her with that, and you see if you can arrange something to get Anderson out of the way ?"

"Sounds like a deal"

Vince comes over to give me a high five, and pulls me into a hug.

"You are awesome Gretchen, you know that ?"

…maybe I HAVE a chance to get MYSELF a boyfriend as well as Spinelli.


	9. my friend the punchbowl

I am currently on my way to Gretchen's.

I dunno what happened to her but she actually invited me over to watch a horror movie…something about a new one that just came out and she kinda streamed it or something…she had me at new and horror so I didn't bother to listen to all of the details.

However, as Gretchen is normally not the biggest fan of horror or blood lusty movies, I smell something fishy about this…

on the other hand she might be still pitying me and decided to spend some quality time with me and a good film.

 _I might hate being pitied but I'm always a goner for horror._

Its quite a warm and beautiful day today, so I decided to walk over to her house…I also am wearing my absolute favourite pyjama pants _(and yes I AM walking through the city in my pyjama pants)_ and about three tons of snacks.

 _If we gonna watch horror, we gonna do it right._

 _Super comfy clothes and a LOT of fattening food. THAT'S how mama likes it._

I arrive at Gretchen's house about a quarter hour later …

 _I tell you…I'm so out of form…IM SWEATING from WALKING._

…and the first thing I notice is that Vince's car is parked in front of it.

Which is kind of weird but hey, maybe Gretchen is even luckier than usual and she got herself not only the only A on last's test but also FINALLY a boyfriend.

Which might also explain why we are REALLY watching a horror movie, cause Vince is also quite the fan.

 _She could've given me a heads up tho._

 __I am about to walk over to her 'beautiful' door and make myself known,

 _Yes. Beautiful. I have to mention that because GOD BEWARE I don't and her mum finds out.  
The door is always, and I mean ALWAYS decorated differently. Don't ask me why, and especially not why a door is so important to BE decorated in the first place, but that's the way the Grundler family rolls. _

…but before I even get the chance to ring _(today the bell is a flower covered pink button)_ , Gretchen storms out, grabs my hand and pulls me in with such force I nearly topple over.

 _She must be highly anticipating that movie. Girl, I feel you._

However, when I get pushed upstairs and into her room,

not without yelling how BEAUTIFUL the door is today over to her mother of course _(Cant say I ain't a good guest NOW Gretch. )_ ,

I'm not greeted with an elongated couch and a lot of pillows ready for a movie night.  
INSTEAD I see a horrendous amount of clothes, make up, and a kinda uncomfy looking Vince who is holding a rack of different Bras.

A LOT of different Bras.

 _Uh-oh._

"As you might realized now, we are not going to watch a horror movie."

 _I figured. Would have been to good to be true._

Gretchen obviously notices my puppy eyes, but decides to continue anyways.

 _Cold hearted person, you._

"You my dear, are going to attend a party."

"a WHAT ?"

"A party, Spinelli. And you are going to enjoooooy it."

 _Why on earth does Gretchen smirk like that right now ? AND WHY do I have to go to a PARTY ? I'm in the mood for people being ripped apart and shedding abnormal amounts of blood while still surviving. Not some people puking because they overdosed. That's lame. I want my dead people._

"Will you stop pouting Spinelli. Its half as bad as you think."

"Not even Vince thinks so. Look at him. He looks as if he was just sentenced to lifelong imprisonment."

"Well…he might be a bit down because he had to go shopping with me today."

 _. ._

I give him a feeling look, and he answers me with a designated nod.

 _God lord, that boy is broken now._

 _I guess no one survives Gretchen when she's shopping._

 _Noone._

 _Not even super trained Vince.  
Even tho I would have placed my bet in favour of him when asked…he is the only one who has enough stamina to be able to keep up with this crazy woman as soon as she hears "shopping". Well, glad I didn't cause I'd obviously have lost.  
Vince, you are weak.  
_  
"Alright" Gretchen says and looks over to the poor thing called Vince.  
"Lets begin ?"

"Whatever you say Gretch. You are the one with the plan"

 _A plan ? WHAT PLAN ? I HATE PLANS.  
At least when I'm not the one making them._

I clear my throat significantly, to show Gretchen that I SO want to know what's going on.  
She however has the decency to completely ignore that and smile sweetly at Vince.

And good lord I guess he is over the Drama of the shopping trip because that moment he sits up straight and smiles back at her with an even sweeter smile.

 _God those two are EW._

 _How can two people be so in love with each other._

 _That's just awkward._

 _I'm glad I'm never like that._

Which looks pretty funny considering he is still holding the rack of Bras.

Well never mind that.

I clear my throat again, just to make sure they don't forget I'm here and wait for them to look at me.

 _Which they are taking their time with._

The question why I'm not yet running away using the moment of utter EW to avoid having to go to the party is simply answered with:  
I have nothing to do tonight anyways, and a bit of alcohol might not be such a bad idea considering my situation. And I'm sure Gretchen is at least nice enough that she avoids going to a party where Mr. and Mrs. TJ are.

So why not.

What I do NOT expect however _(yes, call me naive)_ is that all the makeup and clothing is meant for me.

 _The Bras included._

 _I would feel awkward that Vince actually holds my to-be underwear but he is to busy looking with wonder at Gretchen whirling around me and getting me 'ready' that I just cant._

 _I mean I doubt he even realize that they are going to hold my boobs in place later._

 _He's WAY over Gretchen, I bet you could walk around naked I front of him and he would still not notice.  
Hah, young love._

As soon as Gretchen is done, and I mean as LATE as she is done, she brings me over to her mirror. Which is actually just a wall with at least ten mirrors put together to form a three x two reflection…zone. Just call it zone.

And I have to admit, I look good.

Which I actually really hoped after she forced me to put on hundreds of different outfits, made my hair felt 20 times and spent good an hour to put on some foundation.

 _Don't ask how long the other stuff took._

Vince himself has disappeared through the hours, claiming he has to prepare.  
What he had to prepare was left open, and I highly doubt that he was planning on under going a procedure close to mine.

He also admitted to me _(while Gretchen was on the toilet)_ that he only stayed because Gretchen feared I would fight back.

 _Dunno where she would get that idea from._

He adds that he was actually glad I didn't because he was already getting sore from all the bags he had to carry in the afternoon… 

_That boy isn't even together with Gretch yet and ALREADY whipped.  
Lets have a moment of silence for that poor soul._

To get back to what Gretchen turned me into.  
She went FINALLY with a really short shir…dress, pardon she calls it a dress, and some of the coolest stockings I've ever seen. No idea where she found them but I'm hella glad she did.

 _Pure black net stockings, with little skulls all over them.  
Can't say she didn't hit my style with that._

They fit perfectly with the long shirt _(There's just no way you can call it a dress)_ which is a dark shade of burgundy with a hollowed out waist…in the form of a skull.

 _The shirt itself was an "Aline" or "A-line" something…I dunno what exactly that means but Gretchen insisted that I know._

And no denial here, I ABSOLUTELY loved what she did.

The only problem I have are the shoes she is making me wear, some plateau high heels with spikes.

NOT that I don't absolutely think they look cool, especially cause I think I can also use them as a weapon if a boy is annoying at coming party, but because I look like a stork as soon as I try to walk.

Which is why I am forced to walk up and down her room right now with her giving me orders on how to move.

 _If I wasn't as thankful as I am because I can actually keep the stockings without having to pay them, I would REALLY feel like hitting her._

"STOP staring at your legwear, and keep your head held high! How do you think it looks like if you slouch around like that ?"

 _HARD.  
_

When we finally arrive at the party, which takes place at Vince's house, I feel like I have at least run a marathon in those damn shoes. To my surprise I don't have blisters and my feet do not hurt.

Kinda unreal if you consider that they make me grow about an inch and don't look as comfy as they are.

Instead of loud and blaring music a well as Strobo lights, I am greeted with a calmer atmosphere, with no music (yet?) and very dimmed lights.  
Both things super unusual for a party made by Vince.

 _I do have the immediate guess that they plan a 'party' which is actually going to be séance to finally grant my wish to use an Ouija board and see if its really as haunted as they say, but knowing Gretchen I doff off that idea as soon as it comes._

 _It would explain the dimmed lights tho._

 _On the other hand, it might be better if we really didn't do a séance, cause I have seen thousands of movies about it._

 _I might be ready to experience a piece of plastic moving around on a board, but not to die yet._

 _I want to see MONSTERBEARD vs. PIRANHAHEAD before dying cause a cursed demonic presence despised the idea of teens playing medium.  
After that, feel free to count me in._

There are also not many people there yet, and I guess that's the TRUE explanation to why there's no music yet. We are simply to early.

 _Or Vince had the strict instructions from Grundler the domina to wait and let here choose._

"Hey Spin, hey Gretch…ah…how…ahm…are you…uh"

Just when talking… _thinking…_ about the devil, Vince walks around the corner and welcomes us.

Well more of stutters a greeting…or a welcome or whatever he planned to say before he saw Gretchen.

If you think she worked wonders on me, you should see her.  
Hugging her every curve, a tight petrol dress covered…well the most important parts of her body.

Her hair was kept in simple waves, and she had applied some very skilled eyeliner.  
All in all, she looked like on of those Victoria's secret models.

And Vince fell for it.

 _I swear to god if those two don't get together after tonight I will kill them._

Noticing that, right now would be a very bad time to hug Vince hello, I made my way over to the bar, that was gladly already set.

Thinking that it might not yet be the time to throw in some tequila shots, I settle for the punch bowl that is in the middle of the table and fill my glass right to the top.

 _Might not be tequila, but I do by no means intend to go easy on the liquor today.  
That's what losing your best friend to your worst enemy does to you._

I'm about to get myself another glass of punch _(which is incredibly delicious btw)_ when I'm suddenly startled by a loud bump, and following music.  
Gladly my glass was already empty, as I would have felt the need to kick whoevers ass (Vince's) who turned on the music that immediate

. No one likes to have punch over there dress. Even if its really good punch.

From the start of the dance music however, I take the wild guess that Vince and Gretchen have finally managed to tear apart from ogling each other and managed to decide which music to play.

 _I also was right about Gretchen having had Vince wait with the choice of music, just saying. SO the domina._

Anyways, time to say to Mr. Housparty as well.

"VINCE"

"SPINELLI"

"GLAD TO SEE YOU MAN I MISSED YOU"

"ME TOO THOSE TWO HOURS WITHOUT U ? REPUGNANT"

"HORRIFIC"

"HEINDOUS"

"LOATHSOME"

"DETESTABLE"

"EXECRATIVE"

"WORSE THAN SHARKNADO"

"Alright man, don't overdo it"

We only get a unbelieving look and a designated sight from Gretchen while hugging and keep telling us how incredibly we missed each other.

Which is a daily occurrence, mostly in front of Gretchen because it _kind_ of annoys her.  
Well what can I say, its just fun to see her facepalm every time we have our "who can manage to find more negative words Gretchen would use" match.

After this tradition is done and over with, he actually compliments me on my outfit, and says that he is sure that my evening is going to be a success. With an evil kind of smirk in Gretchen's direction, which I cant interpret and therefore choose to ignore.

 _Who knows what's going on in his head right now.  
I mean Gretchen's secret Angel is standing right next to him._

 __Remembering that my glass is still empty, and people are beginning to flood in through the door, I again make my way over to the bar and claim as much punch as I can get.  
If I get pissed, I might as well get pissed on delicious punch. The hangover might be worse than a vodka hangover but who cares now, am I right ?

 _I'm even considering snitching the bowl and hiding it so I have a nightlong supply._

 __Before I can steal the glass bowl away however, a girl comes over and asks me if I could move so she can have some too.  
Considering that I'm already feeling a little tipsy I throw away the though of pushing her away and running off with my punchbowl, and decide to socialise with the few people I know from my school.

 _Maybe I can convince them that the punch is GROSS as hell and save more for me that way.  
_


	10. Drunk in love 1

Spinelli's POV:

I am quite drunk and the room around me currently spinning.

Which is quite nice, if you consider that that takes away all the damn thoughts about TJ and his damn bitch.

I'm also leaning _(security measure)_ on some wall of Vince's house and listening…or well more pretending to listen to some guy who has maths with me…I think. His rant about why turtles are way better than dolphins might not be actually the most interesting topic around, but he IS cute and this makes him someone I'm willing to listen to.

 _Mainly because I'm drunk, but hey._

So I'm wearing a cute smile and keep making _meaningful_ eye contact to show him that if he's over and done with his turtle talk I'd be totally up for a round of making out.

I maybe should be ashamed that I'm drunk already an hour into the party, but what can I say, the punch had to be eliminated before someone else could drink it. I sadly didn't manage to convince the guests that it tastes like balls,

 _probably because every time I told someone I was busy as hell gulping down a glass of said punch,  
_  
and therefore I decided to just drink it all on my own.  
A girl must do what a girl must do.

Apparently the guy in front of me FINALLY understands what I meant while constantly looking into his blue eyes _(like TJ's…Ah..I mean, like the ocean…ocean with turtles, yes.)_ and grinning like an idiot and comes a bit closer, brushing _(HOW ORIGINAL)_ a lash off of my cheek.

 _A lash being on my cheek is pretty much impossible by the way, as Gretchen put fake lashes on my eyes. Also I'm wearing so much mascara, I don't think any lash dares to move even and millimetre._

Hours of deep staring into my eyes on his side _(I'm actually rolling my eyes inwardly cause I think he tries to be like some kind of boy outta those gross and cheesy romantic novels…)_ later, he finally moves in and is 'bout to kiss me, when I hear a dreadful voice behind us.  
Shouting my name. LOUDLY.

I am about to ignore Gretchen's annoying shouts and keep going with the soon to be snog, but she kinda seems very determined not wanting my mind to find peace.

 _God Greacious._

 _There she forces me to go to a party to OBVIOUSLY forget about my fucking idiotic damn crush on Detdouche and as soon as I find someone who is actually cute and wants to make me forget, she comes along ruing my chances of a good sloppy drunk kiss.  
Get Lost Gretchen.  
Seriously._

Before I can get the chance to actually tell her how much I hate her guts, she has already pulled me away from Mr Turtledolphin.

 _Don't say anything about my reflexes._

 _I think I started the first word of my planned hour long monologue considering her ruining my snogging a good minute before I realized she had already pulled me away and just gave up on it then and there.  
To be honest I didn't really remember what I wanted to say anyways._

 _Curse you, alcohol._

 _After pushing and pulling me all around the house, she finally lets me stand and take a break from all that running. And I tell you, I need that break because HELL I feel dizzy. Also I need to ask WHO the fuck made the ground so uneven. I feel like I can't even stand still. Someone must have installed a device that makes the ground move. Should patent it tho. Feels kinda cool._

"Is that…Spinelli ?"

 _Waiwaiwaiwaiwait…I know that voice ! Is it…WHAT ?_

"Yes…well a very intoxicated Spinelli…but still her."

"I can see that…but she like…looks..I mean…did you ? Wow."

I can see Gretchen take a bow and try to concentrate on the guy that is standing right in front of her. Big shoulders, tall and VERY cute. Freckles ? OH.  
I knew I know this voice !

"TJ !"

I say…well shout and jump into his arms, not thinking a second about what I'm doing. I lost that ability at the fifth or sixth punch. PUNCH!

"YOU HAVE TO TRY THE PUNCH !"

"Spinelli, there is no punch left. You…drank it. All of it"

"Oh." Vince got a point there. Wait. Is he holding Gretchen in his arms ? OH!

"You are DATING" I screech, and then turn back to TJ, who is still holding me awkwardly after I jumped onto him.

"THEY ARE DATING" just to be sure he heard it, I shout it, again, into his face, just to notice how close it actually is.

Very, VERY close.

And blame it on my intoxication, I give him a peck on his lips.

Sadly after a second of realization time, I notice that I just kissed him.

"Oups!"

"Ahm Spinelli…Vince and I are not…"

"I JUST KISSED TJ OMG" after yelling that, I wiggle out of TJ's arms and run…or well walk as fast as I can without falling over to Gretchen. Who is still in Vince arms.

"BUT DON'T TELL HIM OK ? It's a secret."

"Spinelli…I think he knows"

 _NOOOO how ? Its supposed to be a secret ?_

"Why ?" I ask her, a big pout placed on my face.

"Because ahm…well if you kissed him, he was kissed by you. Therefore he knows."

"ah."

 _Sounds logical. Gretchen. Always so intelligent._

"I love you Gretchen"

"Ahm thanks Spinelli. How about I'll get you some water"

"Can I kiss you too?"

"No."

"Right. Vince would be jealous"

"Why would he be…"

"BECAUSE HE LO…."

I don't get to blurt out that Vince loves Gretchen, as two very strong arms grab me and throw me over a broad shoulder. I don't know exactly who it is, but guessing by the red cap on his head it can only be Tj.

"I love you too, TJ"

I mumble before I pass out.

TJ's POV:

I actually didn't want to go to the party Vince and Gretchen had planned, simply because they had some theme like freshman year or something set. I dunno exactly what the wanted to achieve with this but they had also planned to play 'old' games like spin the bottle or truth or dare.

However, as Ashley told me that she had somehow gotten mysteriously invited to a fashiondesigner's party and wouldn't be in town for the whole weekend, I decided that a party at Vince's was better then sitting at home and thinking about Spinelli being over there. Surrounded by dudes. So, because I need to watch out for her, I had to go. Period.

Which turnes out to be a VERY bad idea.

The moment I arrive I am greeted by Gretchen, with an enthusiastic hug _(very untypical)_ and her saying that she has a huge surprise for me. While winking. _(even more untypical).  
_ Because it's Gretchen however, I'm not really worried. The worst that could happen is that she shows me one of her newest experiments and I have to listen to her about half an hour while nodding interestedly. Been there, done that. No Biggie.

Shortly after she leaves, Vice comes over and also seems to be super excited. He does already smell a bit of alcohol, so I guess that, and having Gretchen over is to blame for him being all energized.

Not even God knows when he will find the courage to tell her his feelings.

 _Look whos talking._

I'm already deeply in a discussion with Vince about how baseball is better than basketball, when I see Gretchen running over to us, tugging someone along with her.  
The two stop right in front of me and I'm about to ask who that girl she pulled with her is is, and if that is the surprise what the hell I'm supposed to do with her, when it suddenly hits me.

In front of me stands Spinelli. In an INCREDIBLY sexy dress, high heels that could kill a men, and GOD DAMNED stockings.

 _I don't know what I did wrong in my life, but Karma apparently decided to be a especially mean bitch these days._

And don't blame me, all I can do is stare. Which is kinda obvious to everyone around, as Vince comes over and laughingly closes my mouth with his hand.

 _Did I really sink that low that it fell open ?_

shit.

 _I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfri…_

"She looks amazing, doesn't she ?"

 _Uh-hu._

"Gretchen, you did an AMAZING job. Look at him. Like he's gone. C'me here."

I finally am able to tear my gaze off the hot version of Spinelli, that does so not make me feel like throwing Ashley A away in an instance and pushing her against a wall at all, and look over at Vince hugging Gretchen tightly, complimenting her on her good Job.

 _Ah figures. Gretchen._

"…wow…"

Not much else I can say, but its enough for Grundler.  
She smiles at me and is about to say something when Spinelli, who just kept standing in front of us, suddenly seems to jerks up and looks at me.

 _I am not really surprised that she just stood there staring into nothingness, as I was told that she managed to drink up all the punch._

It's fascinating that she's even still standing as I know that Vince's mother puts like two bottles vodka per fruit into her punch which makes that beverage even deadlier than 10 tequila shots in 10 seconds.

"TJ!"

She simply shouts out, and jumps, without any warning right into my arms.

God bless that I'm used to her jumping at me, so I have the reflexes. However, usually she does that when she wants to attack me, so I'm bracing myself for some sort of punch. Not that she could actually strike me in her state.

 _That girl wouldn't even hit a boxingsack if it'd be in front of her nose._

 _Yes, THAT drunk._

Instead of punching me however, she simply yells something about me having to try the fruit punch… _which is kinda impossible, as it is currently insider her stomach_.

Which Vince then carefully tells her.

Spinelli just ceases her eyebrows in reply, and looks over at Gretch and Vince angrily, as if they were to judge that there was only one bowl.  
That is now empty.

 _I actually bet that if there'd been a second that girl would have drunken it as well.  
If there's one thing Spinelli cant stop drinking, it's punch._

Seeing that those two are still half hugging each other, a sudden and bright smile appears on her face and she shouts out, with a happiness only a drunk can experience, that they are finally together.

 _I must admit that it looks like it tho. Maybe tonight they're finally getting it on. Would be about time._

"THEY ARE TOGETHER!"

 _Ouch._  
 _Spinelli got quite the organ.  
Also I heard it the first time you shouted, thanks._

Before I can scold the blackhead that is still somehow holding onto me however, that, even if a person is pissed as hell, it doesn't permit them to shout in another's ear, she kisses me.

And my mind goes blank.

The next thing I notice after that, is that she is about to blurt out Vince's "secret" about him being in love with Gretchen, so all I can do is scoop her up and carry her away.

The last thing I need is Vince knowing that Spinelli knows ANYTHING about his crush, and I think some time off in a quiet room wouldn't be the worst idea for my best friend….considering that she just blacked out on me.

 _And kissed me a few seconds before.  
_  
That's what you get from coming one hour late to a party and leaving Spinelli and a punchbowl all by themselves.

 _Not that I'm complaining about the kiss.  
_ At all.

* * *

"Hey…"

 _Well look who woke up._

"Hey."

"You look SO hot right now"

 _Aaaand look whos still drunk as hell. Well figures. She was just out for ten minutes._

"Ahm thanks ?"

"TJ…"

 _Did she just…purr ?  
Oh my god please don't talk to me in that tone._

"Mhm?"

 _Control boy. You can do it._

"Do you think I look nice today ?"

"Nice ? Nice doesn't even begin to cover it."

Her face suddenly falls and I realize that she must have understood it in a completely different way.

"Wai…wait Spin. I didn't mean it like that."

"You think I look bad."

"NO. God no."

 _Really no. Maybe bad if you are talking about a "bad girl" look…because then…  
STOP._

"So I do look good… like this?"

 _I be damned.  
Why does she have to talk in that tone.  
Where did she even learn to purr words like that.  
She can't just kiss me and then talk to me that way.  
That's not ok._

"Yes?"

 _Keep it safe TJ. Alright.  
_  
"Just yes?"

"you look friggin HOT, ok ? Like really REALLY ho…I mean yeah ahm good. You look good Spin."

 _At least I can say that I tried._

Can't be blamed here tho.

She is lying on her side and the rim of her skirt barely covers her tights.  
Thinking straight is literally the hardest thing right now.

 _Second hardest if she keeps stretching like she just did._

 _How can this piece of clothing be even called dress._

 _That's barely a shirt.  
WHY DID GRETCHEN HAVE TO PUT IT ON HER._

 _I'll just start the girlfriend mantra again maybe that helps._

"And do… you like the stock-k-ings ? Gretchen picked them because…because they have skulls aaaalll over them"

I really try my hardest to focus only on the skull pattern on the stockings, and not on who is wearing them.

 _Also the girlfriend mantra does NOT help. At all._

"They are…pretty Spin."

"Yeah?" she purrs again, _._ and sits up slowly.

Looking straight…or as straight as she can right now, considering her being absolutely pissed,..into my eyes. She's also pouting a little bit, starts to lean in…

 _Please don't come any closer Spin. Seriously._

…and suddenly her face turns absolutely serious.

"IM HOT."

 _YES. You are._

wait no.

"Ahm…what?"

"IT's HOT. I'M HOT"

"Oh you mean you feel hot. Well there's a moderate temperature in here, even a bit cooler than everywhere else 'cause it's Vince's room and he doesn't like it if its too…WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING ASHLEY SPINELLI."

That girl is seriously trying to get rid of her dress, having it already pulled over her stomach, revealing a black lace panty and a fitting lacey stocking suspender.

 _For the stockings with the skulls. Very important think of skulls. NOT LACE._

 _Today is the day I'll die._

"Spinelli, you can absolutely NOT do that right now. Stop…Will you stop…STOP pushing my hand away, and let that damn dress down. No, NO. Okay you can pull down the stocking but NO STOP that's the dress not…"

And in this very moment, of all POSSIBLE moments, Gretchen walks in. She is about to turn around, considering the position I and Spinelli are right now, but reconsiders apparently, as she sees the desperation that must be plastered on my face.  
Because Spinelli is still trying to wiggle out of her dress and I'm trying to keep it on her.

 _Because as soon as it comes off, I swear my self control will be somewhere thrown on the floor close to the dress. And possibly a bra and…_

"WHOA BRO."

 _Oh shit. Not Vince too._

"Like, I mean I know you like her but she's drunk, yo."

"It is NOT what it looks like I swear for all that's holy."

"Yeaaaaah sure."

"Really I swear it's not…"

"We know TJ. And Vince, stop bothering him. He already looks like he is about to spontaneously combust any minute. No need to make it even harder on him."

"hahahahha _harder_ ! Because it's.."

"Oh GET LOST Vince."

Gretchen simply says, more pretending to be annoyed than really being set off by his stupid comment about what may or may not be happening to my lower regions.

"Is she alright ?"

Before I can answer, Spinelli uses my distraction by Gretchen's question and pulls off her dress completely, demonstrating that not only her suspender belt fits with her black laced panties, but her bra as well.

Gretchen simply smiles at me when I run out of the room, desperately trying to avoid to get another eyeful of Spinelli in her underwear.

 _And I think I need my own bowl of punch right now._  
 _Or Vodka. Or Tequila._  
 _I'll take everything that takes my mind off a half naked Spinelli._

 _Did I already mention that I'm screwed as hell ?_


	11. Drunk in love 2

Gretchen's POV:

Stating that Spinelli is inebriated would be an incredible understatement.  
I think the words: hammered, wasted or "pissed as fuck" as Vince has said, actually fit more than any word out of my own vocabulary.

I actually shouldn't really complain about her current state, as I had planned her to end up like that _(well maybe not THAT drunk but still),_ but as I'm VERY annoyed by her current actions, I cant help but do anyways.

What I cant deny however is that she has successfully managed to

a.) kiss TJ Detweiler _(and literally jump at him)_ and

b.) caused him to dash out the doors because he would have otherwise done something PG rated, so like I said, a complaint should not be something voiced here.

 _She really does grate my nerves right now, so no matter how good she is at setting TJ off, without knowing what shes actually doing, she is phenomenally annoying when drunk.  
_  
Sadly, now that TJ fled and took Vince with him, mumbling something about the utmost necessity for alcoholic beverages, I am stuck with the highly intoxicated blackhead.

Who is currently dancing around the room in her underwear and singing songs from the latest Top 10.

 _Well 'singing' if you consider a loud growling as such…all in the sense of "loud, off key but with enthusiasm._

All of them are Pop songs for your information, so I'm really considering to film her doing that and presenting her the video tomorrow.

Just for the sake of seeing her die of embarrassment as she always claims she hasn't even heard one of those "stupid-ass girly ballads"

 _Which I am positive I deserve to do as I am sentenced to endure her doing it. Best friend one way or the other, I do not think ANYONE should have to go through some especially bad impersonations of Taylor Swift's song collection._

"AND NOOOOW WE'VE GOT BAAAAAD BLOOOOOOOOOOD lalalalalalal BLOOOOODDDDD wooooo GRETCHEN SING WIT ME ! IT'S A SONG ABOUT BLOOOOOOODDDD TUMdumtum aw yiss BADDDD BLOOODD" _._

 _Alright Spinelli the time to calm down has come. Cut it._

"BLOOO…YOU KNOW WHAT!"

 _That you didn't even hit ONE pitch? Yes. Yes, I know._

"What Spinelli."

"I wanna go outside agaaAAAAIIIINNNN"

"Will you stop shouting."

"OUTSIIIIDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

 _Apparently she will not. Where the hell is Vince. Why am I alone with her._

"You are not going outside, Spinelli. The neighbours would certainly kill you when you present them with one of those performances you just held. There are a few people out there who actually like Taylor Swift, and I don't think they would appreciate it if…"

"NOT outside outside. OUTSIDE! Like where the punch is"

"Was."

 _The hell will you go "outside". I'm not letting you even close to those people unless you have sobered up at least a little…_

"SPINELLI STOP."

I can prevent her just in time before she is about to open the door to storm out ( _in her underwear I have to mention)_ and am able to pull her back, even though she tries to fight.

 _Weakly, but even an intoxicated half fighting Spinelli is still a fighting Spinelli, so you always have to watch out. Never underestimate a drunken person with an tremendous potential for fury._

Gladly she lets herself be seated on the bed without much of a drama.

 _Wich is a surprise on one hand, on the other I should have forseen that as she cant even strand without swaying…so a fight would be utterly comical._

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Greeeetcheeeeeeennnnnnnnnn. I waaannnnnaaaaaaaaaa."

"You will absolutely POSITIVELY not walk out of this room."

"what if I run."

"I will catch you."

"Will noooooot"

"I will. You cant even walk three steps without looking like a seasick sailor. How are you going to run"

"…you got a point there, Grundler. DID I tell you I love you already ! I LOVE YOU! You are so COOOOOLLLL"

"Yes."

 _At least 25 times. 26, now. And counting._

"Let me out ?"

"No."

"WHYYYY"

"For starters, you are half naked."

"huh."

Spin looks down at herself, apparently just noticing that she is really not wearing much else than the black undergarment set I bought for her. But instead of showing even the slightest sign of modesty and at least blushing, she just shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me brightly.

"At least I look sexehhhh…All the boys are going to like me, and that asshat TJ will be seeing what he is MISSING. Oh hohoho."

"He already saw you like that."

"HE DID?"

 _Well at least now she showing some virtue now and blushes._

"Oh."

"Did you forget that ? Let me remind you, then my dear. You jumped at him, pecked him on the lips, and then later tried to get rid of your dress becau…"

"OK OK OK! I don't wanna hear that !"

 _Always nice, to embarrass Spin._

 _I DO deserve that after that horrible cover of Bad Blood.  
Some might think I am a bad friend…but then again those people never heard Spinelli sing while being drunk and doing various impersonations of a gumball in underwear._

However, any humiliation she might have felt passes in about 10 seconds, as she again focuses on the door and begins with her annoying "I wanna go out" rants once more.

"WHAT…OMG I HAVE THE IDEA…IF I put on my dress again. I mean its super hot in here but I could deal with that. Yes. Pretty please ?"

"Spinelli. Your blood alcohol level is still too high. It would not be responsible to…"

But instead of listening to me and my tries to ensure accountability, she simply grabs her dress,

 _Which she threw on the floor about an hour ago when she started to cover all those popsongs (I should SO have recorded this.),_

and walks straight into Vince's bathroom.

Why ever she NOW feels the need to put on the dress in the bathroom, after dancing around in her underwear in front of me for the bygone time I do not know, but I neither want to put any though in it, as the quiet without a roaring Spinelli is way too soothing.

"IIIIAAHHHHHHHHGHGHHH"

And with that screech I am remembered again as to why I SHOULDN'T have let her go in there alone.

 _She is worse than a toddler._

 _I swear to god I will never make the mistake again and let her drink any beverage with an alcohol level higher than 3%. I swear to god. No matter how much fun it was to watch TJ being dishevelled by her sheer actions due to intoxication. Not worth THAT._

I then rise from the armchair I have been sitting for the last hour or so and walk over to the bathroom.  
In which I'm greeted by a soaking wet Spinelli.

 _On second thought, maybe a complete denial of everything alcoholic is the way to go._

"Help?"

"What…did you do."

"I felt like showering."

"In your dress."

"Yeah well…I think I forgot."

"You think."

"Sorry?"

"Allright, come here let me help you."

I sight, and assist her wiggling out of the through and through wet gown.  
Consequentially to her having gotten into the shower fully clothed, not only her dress but her undergarments as well are soaked and I think I'm about to get a headache.

 _Why me._

"How are you planning on leaving this room now."

 _Hopefully not at all so I can have some mind peace._

"uuuuhhhmmmm…OUH ! I'll just borrow some of Vince clothing ?"

"THAT IS…actually not that bad of an idea.

 _At least one rational thought coming from you. Apparently the shower did you SOME good._  
 _  
_"YAY"

"Alright let me get you something…and while I'm gone PLEASE remove your lingerie I do so not feel like assisting you with that too. And yes, the stockings too. Don't give me that look."

She pouts at that comment but at least nods slightly in response,

 _which is enough for me to know that she…will at least try to get out of her remaining "clothes",_

and I give her a stern " _don't do anything stupid_ " look before making my way to Vince's wardrobe.

 _The worst thing she can do is get into the shower again or start another round of covering bad blood, but a angry look for good measure is never wasted. Especially if we are talking about Spinelli here._

I might have never styled a girl with nothing else but a thousand oversized t-shirts and basketball socks at disposal,…

 _no trousers, because when I tried to put Spinelli in on of Vince's "smaller" shorts, she still would've fit in those three times…  
So I just settled for a no trousers policy._

…but I think I did a satisfactionary job.

Spin has also sobered up a bit _(she is nowhere near SOBER but at least she went from "hammered" to "tipsy")_ and can actually stand properly now without running into danger of falling and hitting her head on some sharp object.  
Which actually made me agree to let her keep partying and not taking her home after the incident with the shower.  
 _  
I'll_ _still be watching her so she won't drink anything else than beer (if absolutely necessary) so she will not get the idea of stripping again. Which would leave her basically naked except for a string._

So after making her promise me a thousand times that she will behave, stay away from the tequila ( _which earned me a especially nasty frown),_ and never again singing Bad Blood no matter how drunk she is ( _this was the most important point)_ we are walking down the hall and back to the party, which is still full in spate.

It might have felt like more time but we actually just missed a little bit more than an hour, so the party hasn't even reached its peak yet.

"GUUUUUYYSSSSS"

Before I even get the chance to find my friends in the tumult of dancing bodies, Spin has apparently already spotted them and turns from "finally called down a bit" to "full party mode" again, and sprints over to our group that has settled down in the corner of the living room.

 _God knows how she manages to be so small and is still able to push through all those people without a problem._

"Spinelli ! You are alive again!"

"Never been better Vince."

"Well you did pass out for a few minutes"

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I always say. SO where the second bowl of punch !"

"YOU WILL NOT DARE"

I have finally reached the group as well and am about to remind Spin _fiercly_ about what she promised when she simply gives me a smirk that says " _just kidding"._

 _She better be.  
I am not going through another session of "_drunk Spinelli" _.  
Come what may, but Girl I won't survive another Karaoke in underwear._

"Sooooo watcha guys doing !"

"Playing truth or dare! You in?"

"BETCHA! OH and Gretchen needs some alcohol."

 _I do actually. VERY._

"Well that can be changed…MUST be changed.",

Vince says, winks at me, and pulls me slightly away to the bar to pour me a cup.

 _It's just an all-Vodka-and-not-much-of-coke-mix but considering the past hour I more than ready to embrace that and take a sip._

"Oh come on ! Bottoms up. You can't always take care of everyone."

"If not me then you will keep _that_ under control.",  
I nod into Spin's direction,

"I can hardly handle her sober, how am I to keep her from doing inappropriate shit when I'm under influence as well."

 _At least ONE person has to try._

"Don't worry about that. I think she wont need any…guidance from you anymore tonight"

"What?"

Vince just points over to TJ, who I admittedly didn't notice at first, or at least didn't notice which state he is in.

He basically looks like he is on and about to grab Spinelli,

who has now sitting down besides Gus and Mikey and is discussing something about whether turtles or dolphins are better,

 _Don't ask me. I have no idea how the hell she comes up with topics like those,_

and snog her senseless.  
The restraint is more than obviously planted on his face.

 _Seriously. It's like he's fighting to even stay seated where he is.  
_  
"Maybe the clothing change wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Definitely." Vince smirks again evilly,  
"Never knew TJ had a thing for _that_ …anyways…why and HOW is she even dressed in my Shirt. Like seriously. I wanna know."


	12. Drunk in love 3

TJ's POV:

The moment Spinelli came back after her time-out with Gretchen, I was completely and UTTERLY convinced that the odds have stacked against me.

 _Totally._

 _For good._

It might have also something to do with me having drunk enough that my judgement of how hot I'm allowed to think Spinelli is _(as a best friend you know),_ is drastically impaired but I swear to god, the moment she walked in in the oversized T-shirt and that damn baseball-socks, I died.

 _It might covers more than her dress did before as it reaches down to her knees, but let me tell you that was so much sexier than anything I've ever seen in my life. And I have seen Spinelli half naked._

 _Thinking of which doesn't do any good for my condition right now either._

 _Holy fuck._

What was worse is that she somehow decided to keep wearing the high heels Gretchen got her, and I really had to gather all the self control that was left in me since her nearly stripping in front of me, to not stand up, take her and…well I admit it have my wicked way with her.

 _Awful thoughts for a man who has a girlfriend and is thinking about his BEST FRIEND in that manner but LORD help me out here._

Spinelli herself didn't seem very faced by anything right now, even when looking at me, so I don't think she even remembers wanting to get rid of her dress back in Vince's room.

 _I cant judge her there…she was so drunk she wouldn't be able to remember her own name._

It seems however that she's more conscious than before, so I guess she sobered up a bit.  
But she's still tipsy and over excited.

 _And so freaking damn cute._

 _I shouldn't have gulped down that last shot._

 _Or well the last three…or screw it any shots, because they make it UNBEARABLY hard to remember that I should be in love with Anderson and not with Spinelli._

 _Whoops there it is._

 _One should never drink that much that admitting something that shouldn't be admitted is admitted…or so…I'm confused._

 _Too drunk for correct grammar right now._

 _WAIT I'll ask Gretch._

"How many admitteds are admitted in an sentence with admit."

"What."

 _Don't look so confused Gretch you are supposed to be the intelligent one here…wait is she drunk too ?_

 _How fast did she throw down Vince's special Vodka._

 _That's not good… if she's not here to control the situation I might do something and Spin…_

Thinking of the devil, she barges in:

"The hell you talking about TJ"

"You."

 _Shit no. I mean admit-sentence. NOT you. NO ADMIT WITH YOU._

 _Help._

"What does that meddling with _admit_ have to do with me. HOW much did you drink ? Are you trying to top me ?"

"Top you ?"

And I turn red.

 _Obviously she didn't mean "Top you" in the sense of you know topping…in ahm…fuck I'm so screwed._

 _Well not yet but…_

"TJ was apparently just having a discussion in his mind about some English grammar. That tends to happen when he is too intoxicated, as he forgets everything he knew…which is not too much."

 _THANKS for getting me out of that though Gretchen, I really…HEY THAT WAS SUPER MEAN._

"I'm way intelligenter than you think."

 _Or not._

"Figures."

"Come on Gretch. Drink another cup instead of criticizing Detweiler's grammar. That guy got too much to do with thinking about not thinking about _stuff_ so leave him be"

 _Very subtle Vince. Not obvious at all._

 _IDIOT._

 _But he is right._

"SO! Lets finally play truth or dare ? I'm SO up for some juicy secrets.", Spin says, and then sits down right next to me. Which is a really really really bad idea considering that I could barely hold back when she was still standing a few feet away.

 _Really really bad._

"MMMM you smell good, Teesh ! Haven't smelled that before…new perfume ?"

"Aftershave"

"Niiice…"

 _HOLY SHIT SPINELLI MOVE AWAY NOW. MOVE. GO. SUSH._

"…I like it, where'd u get it?"

"Spinelli.", Gretchen then stops Spin ( _THANK GOD),_ from coming closer and smelling it again and also talking to me way too directly with way too much eye-contact, and I can finally breath normally again.

 _Normally as in my heart rate is down to 180 and not 200 anymore. How am I not having a heart attack yet._

"If you are really that interested into his aftershave, ask about it when he chooses truth. But lets play now, or we wont get to it EVER.

 _Yeah, because I'd be snogging her to death if she doesn't look somewhere else soon._

 _Shit. Dettweiler. Get it together._

"Alriiiight…I WANNA BEGIN! GRETCHEN"

Gretchen doesn't look very amused being forced to be first in line, but guess she doesn't mind as much because she is now up to her second of Vince's Vodka's cup and already looks tipsier than I've ever seen her.

"Yeah."

"Truuuuuth or DARE"

"If you shout Dare it wont make me choose Dare, you know that."

"Worth a try thoooo."

"Mhm."

"SO?"

"Dare"

"YAAAAASSSS"

Spin shouts, still being way too exited due to the remaining alcohol in her blood and nearly slaps me in my face while throwing her hands in the air.

"OMG TJ IM SORRY"

"It's ok really Spin I don't…"  
 _  
Shit why are you so close again? GO AWAY. I wont be able to…_

But before I get to finish my though she kisses my cheek where her hand scraped me, and makes me _, for more than a moment_ , speechless.

 _And motionless, because if I'd move…you know._

"Kiss to make it better" she smiles cheekily, and looks back to Gretchen who simply has an eyebrow raised, waiting for Spin to voice her Dare.

I desperately seek out Vince with my eyes and silently beg him to SOMEHOW get me out of this situation and help me out here, but he just wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at me.

The stupid smirk however falls suddenly, as he tunes in on the Dare Spinelli gives Gretchen.

"…to kiss Vince ON the MOUTH. 3 Minutes least. NO CHEATING."

Vince changes from "smirking asshole" to "frightened Gazelle" in a second, and all I can do is return the eyebrow wiggle.

 _At least he's getting some from the girl he's in love with._

 _STOP thinking that._

Instead of arguing whether Spinelli can make her do that or not like all the other times before, Gretchen just gets up, sits back down next to Vince, and smooches him.

3 Minutes, on the mouth, no cheating.

 _Let's hear it for Vince's Vodka, that makes even Gretchen stop overthinking stuff._

After that little make out session, Grundler doesn't even bother to change back to her former seating place and just leans on Vince.

Who doesn't complain even the tiniest bit, maybe because he was just too taken by surprise…

 _Also he looks like he's on cloud 9 right now, so I don't think he would LET her change seats._

"Well. Now that I'm done…I choose…well Spin."

"HEY no fair you can't choose me back Gretch."

Gretchen fakely huffs and pretends to be supremely annoyed but settles for Gus next.

Gus has to tell the truth about what really happened the last day on the army camp, which I kinda don't listen to because I am to mesmerized by Spin's laugh,

 _Apparently I really got it bad,_

And after Gus is finished, and incredibly red-faced,

 _I really have to ask the others what he told them as soon as I can think clearly again,_

he choses Vince.

Vince himself has finally gathered again after Gretchen's kiss and chooses, after gulping down the rest of his liquor, Dare.

Apparently he is expecting something similar to what Spinelli decided on, but Gus being Gus simply makes him dance like an ape.

 _Gus, too innocent for this world._

"TJ."

 _Oh shit._

"Truth or Dare, my man."

 _Guess I should've seen Vince asking me coming.  
Which I didn't._

 _Because I was busy trying not to finally freak because Spin had decided to change sitting position during the dance and I was now being faced with a perfect view of her…cleavage._

"Uhm…ah."

My best male friend has evidantly noticed why or _by what_ I've been distracted and can barely hold back his laughter. Gretchen, now even closer by his side is also snickering.

 _Screw them.  
Its not funny. _

_Im suffering of the pre-steps of spontaneous combustion, and they laugh._

 _You'll get payback._

 _As soon as I can move without getting in danger of making out with someone._

"Truth."

 _Lets choose the save path here._

"OH COME ON Teesh. Don't be boring."

 _Yeah, well thanks Spin. Your problem if something happens then._

"ALRIGHT alright, Dare then."

I regret the decision as soon as I make it, because both Vince and Gretchen smile so evilly, I can nearly predict the upcoming Dare.

"I dare you…"

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

"TO call Mrs Finster and tell her you love her."  
 _  
OH THANK GO…_

"NAH I was kidding TJ, man. I dare you to let Spin sit on your lap for the next four rounds."

 _I hate you Vince DeLaSalle.  
_  
Spinelli however, doesn't seem to mind at all, and quickly climbs up my lap, leaning back against my torso.

 _Which requires a even new and stronger form of self control, as she is now sitting ON me and is basically in kissing distance._

 _Honestly, I don't know how I will ever survive that evening._

To have something to distract me, I reach over to the drinks we put closer so we don't have to get up every time, and simply take three big gulps out of the whiskey bottle.  
Maybe that will help.

It didn't

To be honest, it made the whole situation even worse.

Now, everytime Spin moves,

 _And she moves A LOT_

I have to force myself to think about dead puppies and the rotten cadaver of a rat I once found in my attic to not show how _agitated_ I really am by her sitting on me.

We have gone through 3 turns already, and I'm about to see relieve soon, as the fourth turn starts now, when Gretchen decides on Spinelli.  
Who obviously takes Dare.

"Sweet sweet Spinelli."

"How much did you drink Gretch"

 _Actually I think she's up to her fourth cup, which explains why she's more leaning on Vince than actually sitting up and…well cuddles with him._

 _Which he enjoys immensely._

 _If I wouldn't know better I'd say they are already together._

"STILL less than you before and…IS THAT ALCOHOL IN YOUR HAND"

"ah…oups?"

"I do hope that is only beer."

"yes?"

 _It's not beer. Its actually some whiskey she snagged from me._

Gretchen obviously doesn't believe her, but being not really sober herself, she decides to ignore it.

"Ok. So. Dare."

"Alright bring it on Grundler."

"You have to spend "7 Minutes in heaven" in the storage room."

"With?"

"Guess."

"Well ahm…"

Spin shifts uncomfortably, and tries to avoid any additional contact with me stuttering something about not knowing who Gretch could possibly mean.

"OH COME ON SPIN. With the guy you have a cr….YOU are sitting on."

 _Wait what did she begin to say ? Did I hear that…_

"Really the storage?"

"Yeap, the storage room. So you won't run away."

"I wouldn't."

"Mhm."

Spin huffs, and then slowly turns around on my lap, looking up at me through her lashes.

"So…uhm…lets go ?"

And just then I slowly begin to realise, that I'm about to get to smooch her.

Like really and officially kiss her.

Not just a peck, but a real kiss.

And I've never been on my feet faster.

 _Which earns me another snicker from Gretch and Vince but I can live with that._


	13. Drunk in love 4

Spinelli's POV:

I nearly died twenty times through the evening. Not just that I wasn't really in my right mind most of the time, because alcohol really does turn your brain mushy, but also because TJ was being even cuter than normal.

 _And he got a new aftershave…which I didn't notice before 'cause I was TOO hammered, but_ _ **way too much**_ _the moment I sat down next to him._

 _Also I'm convinced that they put some kind of pheromones into boy's aftershaves, because I was about to jump him then and there._

He seemed kinda distracted the whole time however, so I guess he was at Ashley's with his mind. Which did kind of hurt, but I was tipsy enough to ignore that and just enjoy his presence.

Even more when I was _dared_ onto his lap.

 _Which was good and bad at the same time…good because I got to be close to him and bad because…well I got to be close to him and was closer to snapping, and just having some rough make out session, than ever._

So I tried to keep moving around and not sitting too still to occupy my mind…until Teesh took a few sips outta the whiskey bottle, and I poured me some too.

 _Screw the promise I made to Gretchen, I needed that whiskey or otherwise I'd have done some really bad shit._

 _Especially since I did the stupid thing and watched TJ drink._

 _Which wasn't arousing as hell at all._

 _Nopes._

So I just kept clutching my whiskey cup and taking sips every time I remembered how that drop of whiskey that didn't land in his mouth rolled down his jaw and then his throat and…

 _STOP NOW IMMEDIATELY.  
NO.  
NOT AGAIN.  
I went through that with me the hundreds time already tonight._

 _TJ has a girlfriend, and you don't think he is sexy._

 _Repeat that now._

 _100 times._

However, the worst moment was when Gretchen decided, out of the blue, to send me into the storage room. Which is about as big that two persons can only fit in when they stand very close.  
 _VERY VERY CLOSE._

Worst of all, I had to go in there with Teesh.

Not bad for me in the very situation that I would finally get to snog him, but bad due to the fact that he has a girlfriend. Which basically lead to him having another three big gulps of whiskey before we went into the closet, and consequentially to the conversation we are currently having. Or well he is having because I can't even manage to speak due to him being so damn close.

 _And that damn aftershave really turns me on. Damn pheromones._

"And you know, I like Ashley and all that but I dunno kissing you would like be really nice and yeah but I feel like that would cheating ? And I think Ash wouldn't like that and obviously me neither but…"

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to TJ.", I interrupt his rambling.

 _There are easier ways to say that. Get to the point Teesh._

"NO I WANT TO."

And then he blushes…or I think he does because the lighting is really bad but his head looks definitely a shade darker than before.

 _Stop having that fluttering feeling in your stomach, Spin. He is drunk.  
Drunk boys want to kiss girls. Nothing to do with you._

"I…I mean I want to if you want to?"

 _Yeah right. Because I would totally say no to the chance of smooching with my goddamn crush._

"Am…"

"NO, no. Spin it's alright, if you don't want to kiss me. I mean we are best friends and all that and you would never feel that way for me, I mean I know and I wish it wasn't…"

I intervene his damn ( _cute)_ rambling again, but this time with a kiss.

I must admit that I expect him to draw back or something, but instead he presses against me, and buries his hands in my hair.

 _And that's the moment every ounce of self-control I built up through over this night flows away and I just stop thinking._

 _Which is maybe not completely true, because he suddenly he pushes me against the wall and there is a LOT that goes through my head, but most of that is definitely not something I should be thinking about._

"Ahm…you guys alright in there?"

We are interrupted by a loud knocking and Vince's voice.  
However, instead of actually stopping, TJ just pulls me against him again and keeps continuing to kiss me. And I do SO not complain.

This is however stopped the moment Vince actually opens the door, and greets us with a bashing smile full of mischief.

"I KNOW you guys are enjoying yourself here A LOT…"

 _Don't blush Spinelli. Get your hormones under control again. DON'T look like you are the happiest person on earth right now._

 _THIS WAS JUST A DARE._

"but half an hour has now passed and we decided to get you out of here."

 _A very long dare._

"Ahm…"

"Yeah alright just take your time to get it together again, guys. And come over then allllright?"

Vince simply keeps smirking and walks away shouting "GUESS WHAT PEOPLE!"

 _yeah. Guess what. I just snogged the hell out of my crush/ best friend, who has a girlfriend, and is also super drunk so I TOTALLY took advantage._

"Ah well…ahm…ah"

 _Good conversation skills you got there Spin._

TJ on his side doesn't really say anything, so I guess he is just being hit by the realisation that he kissed me instead of _his_ Ashley. Or at least that's what it seems like, because he can' properly look me in the eyes.

 _Ok._

"Hey…I'm..sorry?"

"You are sorry ? SORRY ? That was the most amazing kiss I EVER experienced and you are sorry ?"

And he blushes again.  
Not as much as I do however.

"Ah…thanks."

"Yeah. Uh,…I think…we should get out of here. Otherwise I can't guarantee that I wont do _that_ again."

 _Yeah because that would be HORRIBLE. Like ew no please don't._

"Yeah ahm…because of Ashley…that would be bad wouldn't it?"

"Ashle…Ashley ? OH. Oh. Oh I forgot. Shit"

 _He forgot?_

"Ah I mean yeah. I should really not kiss you again. Because of her. My Girlfriend. Who I love."

 _Why on earth does that sound so sarcastic._

 _Anyways, I think I'm imagining things right now._

 _Hormones you know ?_

 _And excessive use of alcohol._

He then just scratches his neck and shuffles around a bit, so he can get out of the door, bringing us again in a position, where we are WAY too close. And I might be REALLY delusional because it seems like he is about to kiss me again, when he suddenly shakes his head slightly and turns to walk out through the door.

It takes me a few more seconds to return, my once again agitated breath, to go back to normal.

 _I might have thought that kissing him would relieve that fucking feeling inside, but it made it even worse._

 _And I have, for starters, NO idea how to get by the rest of the night without going totally berserk and pushing HIM against a wall to have my way with him._

 _Shit._


	14. the pink powderpuff fury

Spinelli's POV:

I am woken up by a really load snore, coming from somewhere way too close to my ear. I try my hardest to ignore the few following but fail miserably as whoever rasps into it has apparently absolutely no intention to stop…or consider  
at least getting quieter.

 _Some people need to sleep here. RUDE._

So the only possible solution for this is, exactly, hitting whatever lies next to me.  
Sadly even a well meant punch does not shut the huge warm thing besides me up and I seriously think about opening my eyes ( _which would be DRASTIC measure)_ and investigate what mysterious monster has decided to break my well deserved sleep.

 _Especially well deserved, after what physical action I performed yesterday.  
Dancing on a pool table proved to be way more difficult than expected…  
especially after getting drunk the second time at one evening…to be honest I never sobered up…so yeah.  
_  
I try to move my head at least away from the horrible snoring that seems ten times louder than snoring should be allowed to be, but cringe before I can even shift an inch.  
I guess me taking not only a liking to the punch but later to the whiskey bottle I snatched from TJ as well wasn't the best idea I ever had and…

 _wait TJ!_

Suddenly I have my eyes wide open ( _and jerk again, this time at how EXTREMELY bright the light is)_ and look over to the before indefinable warm object.  
Which turns out to be TJ.

 _Guess then the fact that Gus brought us home wasn't a dream after all…which I had actually hoped for because I had told him some stories on the way to TJ's place I would have rather taken to the grave._

Holding my hand over my eyes to protect them from the evil thing called sun that has the guts to even shine through the **closed** curtains and burn my poor alcohol-damaged eyes, I try to sit up to get out off my still half dazed state…but am abruptly stopped by some firm kind of barrel that holds me down.  
Confused ( _and VERY hangover)_ as I am,  
the first thing I do is, hit it.

Who would have thought.

 _Security measures have to be taken. If you hit it before it hits you, you good.  
This logic applies best when you are drunk.  
Or hangover._

The barrel budges a bit but still doesn't move, so go over to phase 2, "hit it again"

 _I know. I'm very creative with my ways to deal with things._

However, the only reaction I get after whacking said thing a second time, is a raspy moan from TJ…and counting 2 and 2 together, I realise that that unexplainable barrier is in fact TJ's very arm.  
Draped around me.

 _And with this I am wide awake._

You can picture it somehow like this, me lying on my back and Teej having not only one of his arms around me…no he has actually cuddled up so closely that he basically breathes into my neck ( _and snores into my ears)_ and if that wasn't enough a leg thrown over my lower torso.

 _Nothing too horrible if it's your best friend you could say._

 _Yes, of course not.  
EXCEPT for the little detail that I GOT IT FREAKING BAD for this idiot besides me, and for all its worth, I need to get out of here.  
Now._

I do not remember much of yesterday, mainly arriving, some short part in between where I have the bad feeling that I performed some really horrible songs and of course the dare and after that…well as I said the whisky bottle and I became very close friends and as Grundler was nowhere to be found…well our friendship blossomed and I got even more hammered than before.

 _I didn't think that could be possible.  
Guess miracles come in any shape and size._

But the real problem wasn't my affair with some bottle of booze but…the DARE.  
I had hoped that I might forget it…or that it took some backseat in my brain but noooo.I'm not that lucky.  
I remember it as vividly as possible and damn when he….NEVER MIND.

 _This is the reason I need to flee the scene here.  
Like asapissimo._

Ew.

 _Where did I get that word from._

 _Like hell I'm ever drinking THAT much again that I'll use middle school teacher slang._

Anyways.  
Yesterday was yesterday.

A mere game of ol' truth or dare, a short make out session that didn't mean a thing and a simple party.

Nothing more.

Sadly, even tho I'm really thinking good and proper thoughts, it doesn't ease me up the slightest.

Maybeeee its because TJ is actually shirtless…and probably pantsless as well under the blanket ( _We will not go there brain!)_ and as far as I have noticed, I'm only in a bra and panties…and apparently…oh baseball socks.

 _Yeahhh right. I remember…I had an unplanned date with the shower.  
I think I need to write an apology letter to Gretchen…a text wouldn't be enough._

Just Maybe.

On the other hand that pull in my stomach could also mean that I'm really getting sick this time and it has nothing to do with having a crush on the boy who had been there all your life, having kissed that freaking idiot… _and enjoyed it ALOT_ …and knowing that that asshole that has all his extremities ( _guess where I got that word from…Gretchen seems to be good for something at least!)_ over me has a god freaking girlfriend that looks like the next Giselle Bündchen.

 _I think the getting sick idea sounds very plausible.  
Lets go with this.  
I can already feel me wanting to throw up…_

 _Oh no wait. That's the hangover. Or Giselle Bündchen._

But getting back to this very very uncomfortable situation where I am being cuddled up to Teej.

 _Super uncomfy. Like ew._

I can already feel the awkward moment creeping up on us if I don't get out of this bed and he wakes up and we are confronted with well… _this_ , so I'll just make a quick escape and nothing happens…friendship saved.

Surprisingly, the third try to remove his arm from me actually works out and I get the chance to sit up and let my legs dangle to the ground.  
I made this plan however,without counting in the side effects getting drunk has on the body the day after, so I'm greeted by a major headache and dizziness.

 _Getting up has always been an pain in the ass…but add alcohol and it's a whole new experience of "Im gonna die"_

A few moments pure agony and a healthy portion of self pity later I'm finally ready to get up and take on the journey to find my…or well actually Vince's clothes, when I feel TJ's breath on my neck yet again.

 _If Id get a dollar for every time he makes my life really really REALLY hard, I'd be a millionaire._

"Where…where are you going Spin ?"

Sleepy raspy voice ? Bed hair ? No shirt and puppy eyes ? All there.

 _Screw it, under these conditions I'd be the richest person on earth._

"Don't go…"

 _Probably the universe as whole._

"Ahm…Teej I…"

But before I even get the chance to protest ( _even tho I bet it would've been a very weak protest considering that he looked that…HOT)_ he pulls me back into bed and snuggles up to me again.

 _I will know accept any reward or trophy for extreme self control, as well as gift cards and flowers and….FUCK GET ME OUT OF HERE. THESE CONDITIONS ARE INHUMANE._

I don't get another chance though to try a further escape.  
TJ has successfully draped both of his arms over me in some kind of lock-up and is about to fall asleep again as I suddenly hear some very loud footsteps coming closer dangerously fast.  
Before my body or brain are able to react the door is slammed open and bangs against the wall with such a smash, that even TJ is ripped out of his dreamland.

"THEODORE JASPER DETWEILER"

A pink and blonde trashcan bolts in.

"HOW DARE Y…WHAT EVEN ARE YOU…EXPLAIN YOURSELF"

To be honest, I have never seen Ashley A so furious.

And I have seen her breaking a nail only hours after a manicure…I've also seen her just after her daddy hadn't let her buy the newest model of some way too expensive purse…but apparently TJ's arms over me have topped the denial of a Gucci handbag.

 _Scandalous._

Looking over to TJ I'm actually a bit taken aback by his reaction…he is squinting a bit ( _the sunlight guys I tell you. Its evil)_ but he hasn't shown the slightest indication of getting off me.  
Or explaining himself to Ashley.  
Who is fuming right now.

"What?"

"DON'T YOU WHAT ME TJ !"

"but…I"

"NO BUTS ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ! WE HAD PLANNED BRUNCH FOR 10.00 AND YOU DON'T SHOW UP! AND THEN I HEAR YOU ARE WITH SPINELLI ? DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO…"

"you are so loud"

"OF FREAKING COURSE I AM LOUD WHAT…"

"can you please go ? I want to sleep and you are too loud"

 _What? Did Tj just…_

"WHAT?"

Well I am definitely surprised…  
more like baffled about what TJ had just said…but this was nothing compared to how Ashley looks.

Pure disbelief planted on her face, but this expression stayed only for seconds and was replaced by a very murderous look.  
And I mean a look that can only be described as her being on and about to follow Aileen Wuornos footsteps.  
TJ however doesn't seem faced at all and simply closes his eyes again, not giving any hints that he cares about Ashley's hysterical fit.

 _I do have the string feeling that he doesn't really understand what's going on…as far as I know he didn't go easy on the alcohol either and probably thinks this is all some all-over-the-place-drunk-dream._

I for myself just sit here…trying to avoid getting any attention.  
Which seems to somehow work, because Ashley just screeches one last time and rushes off, Slamming the door shut again.

Very hard.

Like I'm seeing the flower vase still trembling hard. 

"You don't know what you just did, do you."

 _Just checking HOW hungover Teej really is right now._

"She was too loud Spin. My head hurts and she sounded like that fury in Percy Jackson"

 _Result: VERY hangover.  
_ _Percy Jackson ? That's some very bad case of NOT SOBER._

"Alright TJ..."

"Lets just…lets sleep ok ?"

"It would be better if…"

"Just stay Spin. Please. Will you ?"

 _And you all know me…Puppy eyes have the damn ability to make me give in in seconds.  
Nothing to do with him wanting me to stay but Ashley to leave.  
Nah._

* * *

"YOU ARE WHAT"

"Spinelli will you calm down I…"

"YOU ARE TOGETHER OH MY GOD"

"They are WHAT?"

"Shush TJ I can't hear Gretch…", I say and shove off the still half naked boy that tries to listen in on the phone convo I just started with Grundler.

"But I wanna know !" he only whimpers and tries to press his ear against the other side of my cell.

"Will you get OFF Teej !"

 _Its very hard to be pretend-angry at Gretchen for not telling me the hugest news since the coming out of Sinister 2 when the ripped torso of someone's crush is pressed against you and even worse when said persons lips are only a very small inch away from you._

"NOW TJ"

 _MOVE. Or so help me.  
Go make someone else sexually frustrated.  
Asshole._

"I'll call you later Spinelli…you seem…busy" and with that Grundler cuts off, leaving me with a way too curious TJ...

"GREAT!" I throw my arms in the air and look at him judgingly,  
"Now we are never going to find out how Vince and Gretch got together. Well done."

He just smirks at me and completely ignores my glaring and I really have to concentrate that I keep my eyes on his face and not his...well body

 _At least he had the decency to put on jeans so I'm not that distracted.  
Ok never mind.  
The jeans don't really make a difference._

"See what you like ?"

 _yeah looks like the concentrating didn't work out very much._

"You could use a bit more tan, that's all."

"Pfff of course that's it.", he blurts out a laugh, and I begin to question his sanity

"What got you into such a good mood now. A few hours before you were closer to a corpse than a living being and now you all Mr Sunshine ?"

"I dunno I just slept well"

" I bet you did. You had like three quarters of the bed and then still decided that I would make a good mattress as well. So at least SOMEONE had a good nights sleep."

Being angry…or well fake angry…doesn't have any effect to say, because he simply looks up through his lashes sheepishly and scratches his neck.

 _Lord why.  
Why did you make my best friend that cute and why did you make him the boyfriend of this trashcan with lipstick.  
Which brings me back to…_

"Not to spoil your mood, but you do know that you have a very angry…well better said… furious girlfriend right now don't you."

And with that I managed to wipe off that stupid grin of his.

 _Alright heart, lets get back to beat normally._

"Shit. I forgot."

"You did ?"

"Guess so…must have been a LOT I drunk yesterday…I don't even remember exactly what I said…"

"Figures…"

"Yesterday must have been crazy, huh"

"Ah…yes yes."

 _Crazy…was maybe not the word I would use but…I guess for him it was crazy._

"Never mind" he grinned at me again, "I don't remember much anyways so I guess nothing that important happened"

And with that, fate had apparently decided that it really didn't want me and TJ to be together in any sort of romantic way.

 _…_ _how high are the odds that he freaking forgets the damn kiss.  
_  
"Do…do you?"

 _Neh lets just play it safe here._

"No…not at all. I must have been very hammered as well."

He just nods in my direction, and I catch him frown shortly which also could have all been my imagination as its gone in a second.

"Well then, Spin…I gotta get going save my relationship."

"Alright you. Go make out…I mean make up…well same difference isn't it."

 _All byyyy myyyy sellffff…._

"Yeah" and he somehow seems more stiff than before.

His smile is way less radiant…even a bit sad but he's probably just realising that he is going to have to spend half of his saved money on a HUGE flower bouquet to apologise to Miss Powderpuff.

"And tell me what Gretchen said then ! I wanna know all the details too !"

 _OH I nearly forgot! Gretchen and Vince FINALLY._

And after waving my best friend a goodbye I immediately grab my phone and dial Grundler's number. At least someone got together with the guy they love.

 _When did I become so girly and how the hell do I stop that._


	15. Good Morning everyone

TJ's POV

I might have won the price for being the most stupid person on the planet.  
Not only did I apparently have a huge fight with Ashley,

 _to my defence I was half asleep and didn't really get that that screeching noise was her voice and not actually a monsters battlecry…  
Well Spin said that's the same difference so yeah.  
Guess I am excused._

but also nearly let slip that I like Spin more than just a friend.  
Way more.

And I know, I know its bad to make use of Ashley but she is at least someone who wants me…maybe not for love but my so called "fame" but hey who am I to complain about that.

Anyways, a few hours after Ash had impersonated a fury and I dropped off to sleep again, I was woken up by some movement besides me.  
Turns out that Spin REALLY lies next to me, and that wasn't all some figment of my destination.

 _Which might have been better tho because then I could have kissed her._

 _She had her face turned to me and a slight smile on her lips...and her eyes locked straight with mine._

Do you know that feeling when you really really want something and you know its just impossible ? Like that nearly nauseous feeling in your stomach ?

 _That's how it feels lying close to that freaking girl._

"I lowe you"

 _HOLY SHIT I DID NOT SAY THAT OHHHHH MYYYY_

"What?"

 _Note to myself, don't make her look puzzled.  
It makes her even cuter and questions your will to restrain yourself._

"Ahhh I said I owe you ?"

Thank God that my voice had still been very muffled and raspy.  
So it really sounded like owe instead of love.

 _Well at least I hope it did._

"Oh. Ahm. Ok? For what do you owe me then ?"

 _Yeah for what. For what TJ.  
It's to early to find excuses to get out of shit right now._

"Foooooooorrrrr…."

 _THINK DAMNED._

"For. For bringing me home."

 _Haha ! There you go. I knew there were a few active braincells left somewhere._

"Well actually Gus brought us home you know?"

"Gus?"

"Yeah. That tall big army guy with the glasses whose favourite thing in the world is being naïve."

"Oh sush Spin. I know who Gus is. But he could still drive?"

"He didn't really drain as much as we did TJ…I think he actually drank next to nothing because he said something about the usual 'Moral code' was bashed as well…"

"Oh yeah. Gretchen danced on some table with you didn't she."

"She did. It was amazing." And then Spinelli smiles such a cute smile, I actually have to sit up to avoid anything involving lip contact.

"Talking about Gretch,…" she continues while turning around and reaching for her phone that must lie somewhere on the floor "I have to ask her how she is. She's not really used to that much 'inebriation'"

She leans forward even more…apparently she hasn't found her phone where she expected it to be, and I get an eyeful of her bare back. Well covered with the bit of her bra but still...a lot of skin.

Before I get to chance to even begin scolding myself for getting…excited…about a damn back, I am ripped out of my thoughts by a loud thump.  
And the fact that Spinelli just fell out of bed.

"Are you alright?" hardly managing to form that sentence without laughing I rob over to her side of the bed to check if she is hurt by any chance.

 _How did she even manage to do that._

 _My bed might be a bit higher than a normal one, but I've never met anyone who'd be able to fall off it.  
Spinelli really is ONE of a kind._

"Yeah snicker all you want Mr. Let me die here on the cold hard floor while having the time of your life up there."

And that grumpy answer is all I need to laugh out loud and actually look down at her sprawled on the ground.

My grin however, is wiped off my face as soon as I see her.  
I dunno what I expected her to wear, even tho I had known from before that on her upper body was only covered by a bra, but there she was, lying around in her underwear.  
And baseball socks.  
I don't exactly know where she got them from, but something in my head _(I guess some distant memory)_ tells me that it has something to do with yesterday.

 _Fucking memory gaps after drinking._

Could have been seen as a very seductive pose and kind of sexy, if it weren't for the black look she was giving me, and the annoying sight that followed.

"Are you going to help me up or what."

"Well I'm…"

"Alright, self do, self have." Spin huffed and stretched a bit, before sitting up.

Which wasn't sexy either and I…

 _OK screw that the whole fucking thing was driving me nuts right now and I had to put all my mind into staying in bed and not helping her because she wouldn't have gotten up anytime soon if I had._

Blame it on the teenage hormones.

I wasn't waiting till she rose up from he ground completely and I'd have to deal with a full frontal of Spinelli and underwear, so I just jumped up from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom in record time.  
Possibly leaving her confused as hell, but better that then pushed against a floor and...

 _This is a thought which will not going to be continued TJ.  
Got it ? Got it._

* * *

So now I'm currently in my bathroom, and thinking about how the hell I'm going to go out there and be normal.  
Hopefully Spin has put on something because if not it would make the whole thing ten times more complicated.

 _Also, when have my damn hormones decided to work against me. I mean I'm a boy...right in puberty...I have understood that but hell to the no, as soon as I see Spin everything goes crazy._

" .GOD"

 _Spinelli ?_

"WHAT HAPPENED" I barge through the bathroom door, to find out why the blackhead would shout out so suddenly…only to nearly topple over and fall down.

 _I was beginning to put on a jean while in the bath and kinda forgot to pull it up.  
Which is not embarrassing._

 _At all._

Gladly my best friend is presently looking at her phone with an flabbergasted look so she misses my halfway fall and I therefore don't have to be ashamed that I stormed out of the bathroom with only half a trouser on and nearly gave the floor a big hearty hug.

"I cant…I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe?" using her being still distracted by whatever fascinating text is written on her screen I jump into the other leg of my trouser and walk over to Spin to get a look at said message.  
Only to get a heart attack when she suddenly jolts up.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT, TJ !"

And then she hugs me. Incredibly tight and I feel actual ribs break.

"TJ…OMGOMGOMGoood!"

"Will you calm for a second and…"

"NOOOOO I wont! Guess what!"

"I'm not playing the gue…"

"GRETCHEN AND VINCE ARE TOGETHER!"

 _Well Gee Spinelli I think if you shout any louder now, the whole neighbourhood will hear you and I bet….WHAT._

"THEY ARE?"

"THEY ARE!"

" .HOW."

"I'M GONNA CALL HER AND ASK HER!"

"PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER!"

"NO! ITS SUCH A WEIRD SOUND IF I DO!"

"DON'T BE AN ASS SPIN!"

"BUT THE SOUND SUCKS!"

 _"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET ALREADY! SOME PEOPLE HAd NIGHTSHIFT AND WANT TO SLEEP!"_

 _Oups.  
Guess we just woke mum up._

Regrettably I don't get the chance to find out how the hell Vince finally managed to get Gretchen but I guess it didn't take much as the redhead had the hots for him for quite a time already.  
After Spin has denied me hearing-access when talking to Grundler the very same had DARED to cut the line, and wouldn't pick up again so we are both without lifedepending information.  
Also her not picking up again gives Spinelli the chance to remind me of Ashley…

 _Which I honestly completely forgot over well…stuff.  
Ok…over Spinelli._

 _Fuck off._

and to not look like the worst boyfriend ever I OBVIOUSLY need to save the relationship.  
Just because I can't be with Spin doesn't mean I have to ruin something that does actually work out…somehow.

I don't exactly know why, but after getting to know Ash A better, she isn't that much of a "trashcan" quoting Spinelli, as she might seem.  
It's true. She does talk a lot ( _a lot)_ about makeup and fashion but you can also hold some interesting conversations with her.  
And she is completely different than Spin so she proves to be the best distraction possible.

I have to say however that I feel like yesterday's party wasn't just any party. After talking with Spin about not being able to remember most of it,...

 _Like I said I'm sadly one of those persons that forgets anything after the first gulp of vodka_

...she seemed a bit off.

Guess I don't have to talk to Vince just for all the info about him and Gretch but also if I did something really incredibly and absolutely stupid. Like kissing her.

And I'm not talking about a little peck on the lips like what she greeted me with.


	16. Not Lawsome at all

Spinellis POV:

Apparently Gretchen and Vince got together right after me and TJ had vanished into the closet…well 'right after' might be a bit exaggerated.  
About like half an hour into our make out session…which yea…actually took that long.  
After the dark skinned boy had interrupted us…or so Gretch told me…he had ran over to the rest of our group, cheering like some of his favourite teams had just won the world cup and swept her off her feet. And snogged her senseless.  
After that they kinda never stopped doing that,

 _except for the time she wanted me to get down from the pool table and ended up staying and dancing there as well…_

…and he then told her in the drunken state he was, that he loved her.  
She told him as well, and guess what, they continued smooching.

However, after what she told me, she wasn't the only one who had received more than one proper kiss.  
Yes I'm talking about me.  
And not the Turtle-dolphin guy.

But TJ.  
Appears that his huge idiot had in fact smooched me not only in the closet…but also throughout the entire party.  
And I can't remember…

 _And he neither…but I think he more likely doesn't want to remember…because well.  
He has a girlfriend.  
Which he loves._

Also I'm pretty sure the whole ordeal came from me, as I get super…lovely ( _horny)_ when drunk and knowing him he was just polite and returned my advances.

 _Gretchen nearly smacked me right trough the phone when I told her that that must be what happened, and threatened to not only hang but 'decapitate' me as well.  
As far as I understand decap…whatever means she wants to see my head roll, but I stand with my theory._

Otherwise, him being so eager to save his relation would make NO sense. As well as him 'not remembering'  
Grundler said something about 'memory gaps' and 'you as well' but to be honest I was way too buried into my oncoming plan that I didn't really listen.

I think I stopped her somewhere through a monologue about never ending denial or something when I finally had the answer to all my problems…  
but after I shouted out just seconds ago that I am going to date Lawson, she kind of doesn't answer anymore.

So now I'm sitting in pure silence waiting her to congratulate me for my ingenuity.

"You cannot be serious Spinelli."

 _That doesn't sound very congratulating._

"Please tell me…for all its worth, that you are joking."

"I'm not…I think it's the best idea I had in a long time!"

"Its not going to work out that way. What do you plan…making TJ jealous ?"

 _WHAT ? * gasp* this would have never EVER been my intention at all…outrageous how would she even think…_

"Oh come on Spin. He is already jealous as soon as he sees you talk to another boy. You don't need to date a douchebag like Lawson to prove that."

"Ahhh…Gretchen. Always so naïve. He is together with Ashley. And he is happy, I'm sure. And I wanna be happy as well…so Lawson is cute and has grown up a lot. SO why not."

"I'M NAÏVE."

"yes very."

" . .Person. . ."

"Have you ever had the chance to talk to Ashley Q, because…"

"Stop trying to avoid the topic. Seriously. I'm so DONE with you two."

"What..why ? I'm…" but I don't get the chance to actually ask her what she's angry about now.

 _It cant have something to do with the fact hat I dated Lawson once already two years ago and he cheated on me with every cheerleader there was…I'm pretty sure she just wants to go back to making out with her boyfriend._

This gives me the chance though, to polish my ingenious plan to get Lawson back…which shouldn't prove to be too difficult as I'd only have to get naked and he'd be on board.  
However I don't really want to loose my virginity to an asshat like him.

 _And yes, cat's outta the bag, I'm a virgin.  
Horrible I know…I'm like a human unicorn._

So I guess getting naked, taunting him and then offering him a pre-sex glass of champagne with a whole bottle of knockout-drops it shall be.

I've never had a better plan.

 _So proud of me._

* * *

Turns out I didn't even need to loose any piece of clothing at all to get Lawson to be my boyfriend again.  
I just walked up to him, asked him, he said yes, I patted him ( _lovingly)_ on the shoulder, and the deal was sealed.

 _From hard work come great things._

Bad side is that I had to agree to go on a date with him…which is kinda what boyfriend and girlfriend do so I have to get used to that anyways.  
Shame on that, but I guess a weekly date is manageable…nah lets make it two a week or it wont get my mind off some stupid boy with a red cap.

Anyways, right as I'm about to tell my best ladyfriend the news, I'm pushed against the locker to my right and my soul shortly leaves my body.

 _thinking about the devil, the arse that threw me against that metal-wall is no other than TJ.  
And I hope pushing me against wall like things is not a new hobby of his, because it doesn't do my 'getting over' plan any good.  
AT ALL._

"Caaaaan I help you?" just having inhaled my soul again, and recovering from a life-threatening shock I still am a bit breathless…  
( _not because he is just a few inches away from me and basically pressed against me. Mmmm-mm.)_

"Is it true!"

 _Whoa what got your panties in a twist ?_

"Is what true"

"Do you actually remember what happened…you know Friday?"

"Ahhh…I do kinda but not really all…and I'm missing…"

"Is it true then."

"GOD TJ! What is true ? You smash me against the lockers, keep talking weird stuff and I still don't know WHAT is to be…"

"Did we kiss."

 _ah._

"Like I mean I do remember the dare…"

"You do ?"

 _HE DOES ?_

"Yeah…" and I think I see some kind of grin appear on his face but I'm to mesmerised by his damn eyes right now. Why do I have to have such a liking for blue eyes. And why does HE have to have blue eyes.

 _Go get coloured contacts.  
Its annoying._

"…I do but you know Vince said something about not just…the closet…and I'm…I wanted to ask…am…"

suddenly all that overly wired mood has changed and into him being all flustered and I even detect a hint of a blush…he must be really ashamed of that night.

 _Wow._

"…am yeah…I just. Oh God. Did we? Did we…make out…more than once ?"

 _Alright, Ignore Teej being the absolute cutest freaking think in the world right now and get yourself together. You can do it.  
Answer like a normal, not in love person.  
GO SPIN._

"We…kinda…alot."

 _Went better than expected._

"And you kissed me back?

 _What kind of question is that._

"OF COURSE I kissed you back, TJ. You can't exactly 'make out' with someone alone"

And instead of the expected frown and look of disgust I expect, I only get a beaming smile that would have even blended a blind man.

 _Yes that beaming.  
_

 _And I'm, the at least the hundredth time this week completely dumbfounded by his reaction._

But before he can say anything else however, he gets interrupted by no other but Marianne, a girl from Lawson's clique.

"Just got into a relationship with Lawson again and already cheating on him?"

And with that comment, TJ's face falls.

 _We all gotta love Marianne, that bitch._

"Lawson." He simply says, and leans back from me, wearing an expression colder than ice. "Alright then. See ya."

And without another word, explanation for whatever just happened, or anything that would mean speaking another sentence he just leaves me standing there.

And I have the weird feeling that getting together again with Lawson, wasn't that great of an idea.

 _Also that I really wanna hit Marianne._


	17. A hoe is a gardening tool

Hey Guys :)  
I'm not in the best writing conditions right now...so please excuse any mistakes :)  
Hope you still like it,  
Love Rose 3

* * *

Spinellis POV:

TJ hasn't talked to me for a week now. After the incident of shoving me against the locker and asking questions that didn't make any sense to me, he kept ignoring me…and not only me, but all the other people in our group as well.  
The only one he occasionally exchanged words was Vince, and even then it seemed kinda forced.  
And instead of at least sitting with us in lunch break, he had moved completely over to the Ashley's table.

 _So to sum it up, he acted like a little bitch.  
_  
This fact, and the now free place on our table was shamelessly used by Lawson who had taken on TJ's former seat.

 _That earned me dirty looks from about everyone on the table but Lawson had talked so much the first time he sat down with us, they didn't get the chance to complain.  
Boy gotta be good for something._

And if Gretchen ever got me cornered when I was alone and our talks went into a direction I'd rather avoid, I'd just do whatever any sensible grown up human being would do.

Run away.

To be honest, since TJ had decided he'd become and addition to the Ashley's and audition for the first male trashcan ever, I'd taken him as an inspiration and had tripled the time I had planned to spend with Lawson…and it turns out, it isn't actually that awful.

 _I mean he has a horrible humour and every now and then I still feel like punching him in the gut is the only way I'd ever feel happy again but nobody is perfect right ?  
Right._

So its not too bad right now.

Well…except that Gretchen has denied me ANY access to any of her notes, homeworks or other schoolstuff.  
Shorter, she is mad as hell.

 _Gladly not only at me but at TJ as well, so I don't have to deal with all her fury alone.  
Sharing is caring…that's what friends do._

I don't know exactly why she is angry…but to be honest I don't want to know because then we'd have to talk longer than 10 minutes and that usually leads to topics I've successfully avoided throughout this week.  
Like Lawson and me.  
Or even worse, TJ and me.

Sadly, my beautiful and well-thought-through technique to get out of any situation that even slightly leans toward a talk in _that_ direction…alias: "running away", is ruined the moment Grundler and Vince stand in the door of my room.

 _I knew telling my mum not to let people in wouldn't really work out. She'd let a burglar in if he'd ask nicely enough._

"Alright Spin. We have to talk"

"Why…?"

"You know exactly why. And don't even think of walking past us like the last 100 times we tried to solve this problem…I also brought Vince with me so he can hold you down if you try anything. You and TJ need to talk…seriously. He is not himself anymore, and neither are you because you are heavily under the influence of Law…ARE YOU TRYING TO CIMB OUT THE WINDOW ?"

 _Shit. She got me._

Well I cant say I didn't try.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys seriously. TJ actually tried to flee through his closet. He even broke in a cupboard wall."

"He did?"

 _Well it sounds a lot like TJ. Have to give him that…he's even better at avoiding talks than me. To be honest, I could try that too…On the other hand if I'm looking really really innocent they wont expect a thing and I can bash right…._

"Yeah ok. I can see where this is going. Vince?"  
and with a short nod into her boyfriends direction, Gretchen makes him scoop me up and place me on my bed. Sitting close and ready enough so I cant even think about running for my life.

 _Really having to work on my reaction time…but also I have to admit that fighting against a gigantic tower of muscles and stamina might not be too promising._

 _Talk with Gretch it is then. Yay._

"Good. Now. WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKIN SPINELLI?"

 _How long did she hold that back. Damn, girl._

"And exactly on that day ? Have you not the slightest bit of understanding what is going on around you ? Have you ever thought that THAT was not the right decision to take ? I kind of could understand TJ because well, he is a boy afterall…sorry Vince…but YOU?

 _What? Can SOMEONE just speak ONCE in a WHILE NOT in freaking RIDDLES.  
And to thoroughly explain to her that I didn't get a word she said I let out a small_

"Huh?"

"OK…" Gretchen puts her hands to her temples and slowly begins to massage them, looking more strained then ever,  
"…You do remember he asked you if you kissed do you."

"Well yes."

 _Can we just not talk about that. Would be nice.  
No ? Ok._

"Good…and if you kissed back."

"Yes Gretch. I do. I know he's ashamed and probably embarrassed that we kissed and that's why he wont talk to…."

"I reall think she…she doesn't understand." This time Vince speaks up, as Gretchen just looks at me in such a furious disbelief, I'm convinced that if she would say something it would be mainly a summary of all cusses she knows.

 _And that would be a lot…I mean she's a walking dictionary…I don't wanna know how many different words she knows for idiot._

"You. Spinelli. Are the greatest IMBECILE I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I mean TJ…TJ is an moron beyond compare but at least he…he UNDERSTOOD. And you just…I don't…you're such dimwits…"

 _There we go Gretch, just throw out ALL the synonyms._

Grundler looks even more desperate than before and lets her eyes fall on Vince…obviously to seek out any from of help.

 _Well more like demanding it. I swear can hear her say "Go and do something you useless piece of Chocolate and show me that you are something else but hot too."_

Ok she would never say that.

I'M IN A STRESS SITUATION DON'T JUDGE ME FOR BEING AKWARD.

He himself doesn't look very happy to be now an active part of this conversation and not only the one who has to keep me in place anymore and sights.

 _Imagine a really tired and sad dog sight…then you're there._

"Ok…listen up Spin. TJ really…he really didn't remember the evening. And he asked me the day before he went to talk to you if something happened. When I told him that you two…well didn't only kiss in the closet but were all over each other the whole evening he kinda freaked…"

 _Well thanks for telling me that. I already know that he thinks it was gross.  
Put salt in the wound Vince, go on.  
You really are a useless piece of chocolate._

"…NO NO NO Spin not like that 'freaked' don't look at me like that. See Gretch `I told you I'm not good in this. Ah shit. Just…Spinelli. TJ wanted to ask you if its true because…because he really really _really_ likes you."

"Doesn't look like he really really really likes me, cause he has been ignoring me ever since…and when that is his understanding of saving a friendship that was hit by a kiss then…"

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO SAVE A FUCKING FRIENDSHIP OH MY GOD VINCE IM GOING TO KILL HER HERE AND NOW."  
 _  
Ah. Gretchen just lost it. Did see that coming tho._

"How OFTEN do I have to tell you ?"

"Tell me what Gretchen…I'm super confused right now. What the HELL are you talking about ?"

 _WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME I'M SOME URI GELLER COPY AND CAN READ MINDS.  
_  
Before Gretchen however can explode completely, Vince suddenly stands up walks over to her and puts an arm around her shoulder.  
"Hey Gretch….just calm down ok ? I don't think this is going somewhere…and TJ plans on sleeping with Ashley A this weekend anyways…so why don't we just leave it at this."

 _WAIWAIWAIWAIWAI…WAIT. WHAT ?_

"He does what ?" I chime in on the two, Vince still hugging Gretchen and her looking way calmer than before…guess she gave her anger to me, because _HELL NO._

"He does freaking WHAT?"

"Why do you care Spin? You won't even talk to him…do you." Gretchen doesn't seem anywhere NEAR as agitated as she was seconds ago…and Vince is somehow hiding a grin…

 _And I get the suspicion that all that was an act to get out this VERY information about a special boy who plans something very VERY stupid.  
Or to get me all worked up about THAT THING._

But it apparently works because NO. ABSOLUTELY FCKING NOT. THIS..

I don't get the chance to even start to let loose a charade about HOW exactly it bothers me tho, as my mother decides to interrupt the conversation…exactly now.

 _She has a knack for finding the perfect worst moments._

"Is everything alright with you guys? I heard shouting…and oh dear pookie…you look so angry what happened ?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs Spinelli" Gretchen answers with the sweetest voice possible ( _which is so FAKE)_  
"…its just…you know TJ plans to sleep with his girlfriend and your daughter seems to be a bit…against that."

 _Very._

"Oh Sweetheart…you don't have to sleep with him yet if you don't want to !"

 _What…  
why…why does she…  
oh._

 _OH._

"Uhm mum…I'm not. I'm not TJ's girlfriend."

"You aren't ?" And my mum looks truly bewildered right now…which earns her a amused snicker from Vince…and Vince an angry look from me.

"But why do you care so much then Pooks ?"

"Yeah why do you Spin ?" Miss super fake voice asks…and is immediately after joined by the useless Chocolate boy.

"Yeah Spin. Why?"

 _Really Vince ? You too ?_

"I actually don't." I huff out and cross my arms looking as convincing as possible.

Which is apparently not THAT convincing, as my mother, Gretchen and Vince ALL look at me with complete disbelief.

 _What the hell is wrong with those people. Cant you give me ONE break in my life where you don't ANNOY ME! When I say I don't care if he sleeps with her or the WHOLE TEAM A and I say I DON'T CARE I MEAN I DON'T CARE. AND EVEN IF I DID. What difference would that make ? TELL ME. NOT one._

Sadly, even after my little inward ramble they keep looking at me with raised eyebrows and pursed lips that just shout out how much they still haven't changed their mind about how unfazed I'm with the news.

 _ALRIGHT GUYS IT'S GOING DOWN NOW_

"WILL YOU STOP staring at me like that ?OK. You know what ? I CARE!...OF COURSE I CARE IF HE'S SlEEPING WITH HER. NEITHER this BITCH nor SLUT, SKANK or HOE SHOULD BE EVEN ALLOWED TO BE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HIM AND RUIN…"

And I'm all into my speech…or well shout…about how the trashcan clique is killing TJ's great vibes little by little when I see my mothers eyes grow big and instantaneously know what's to come.

"ASHLEY ! Language. We talked about not using a woman's healthy sexual drive against them and call them names. Also, I told you a HUNDRED times that "Hoe" is only acceptable if you are talking about a tool that is used to plant seeds and such things, so will you stop always..."

 _And the Defender of the female rights to have as much sex as they want has risen._

 _Not that it's the swear words that are bothering._

 _No._

"I don't care HOW healthy any of their drives is mum. And they are all very BAD gardening tools. Having been in a LOT of gardens. Planting all kinds of stuff. And I'm not letting them give TJ any of their STD' my dead body."

"ASHLEY"

and just right before she can start one of her infamous monologues about woman and sex and the awful meaning of all those words for them, I use the chance of Vince's and Gretch's distraction…as they are desperately trying to not laugh at mum's beginning preaching, _  
_and run out of my room.

 _Still the best solution for avoiding THIS._

 _I still think that that was all some really messed up plan of those two to get me right where I am right now._

 _Angry._

 _And Absolutely jealous to death._

* * *

"Come on Spin…just talk to him ok ?"

The whole "dash off and be free" ordeal didn't work out because I didn't count Vince's legs in. They are as long as my body is high…and consequentially he runs twice as fast as me.  
Also he is in like three sports teams so he could have kept on chasing me forever.  
So, the most reasonable _and for me physically possible_ way to deal with him running after me was giving up.

 _And lying down on the floor gaping for air. I swear to all that's holy…I need to start doing sport again._

So now we are sitting on a park bench.

Gretchen decided apparently that it wasn't worth the agitation and stayed home…

 _She texted Vince that she would rather drink tea and discuss terms like 'bitch' and 'hoe' as well as their origins with my mother than running after I quote "incredibly dense bonehead with an understanding like the one of an underclass mammal".  
Whatever an underclass mammal is.  
I doubt Vince knows it either._

"Vince…I don't want to really. I mean you know that…that I like him more than I should. And I don't want to always watch him being all lovey dovey with Ashlut . Also I got Lawson."

 _Cant forget my boyfriend here._

"First of all, Lawson is a jerk. You don't 'have' him. You use him…and I'm not judging you here…because TJ is doing the same"

"He's using Lawson ?"

 _What is he using MY Lawson for ?!_

"Seriously Spinell…how do you survive."

"What ?"

"Listen up here. I'm not allowed to tell you that. I actually promised. But you don't even understand ANYTHING when it comes to love, so let me explain something to you. TJ. The one guy you have a crush on. Is using Ashley. Same reason you are using Law 'son of a bitch'. Get it yet ?"

 _ahmmm…._

"Still not ?  
HOW do you know every horror movie existing sorted by alphabet but NOT understand that I'm trying to TELL you TJ IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOT ASHLEY."

 _What._


	18. Of newborn exes, Coconuts and Jellofeet

Spinelli's POV

You know that feeling when you hear something you'd never ever hear and your heart imitates a bungee jumper ? Well guess what that's what my traitor organ did.  
I knooow I know Gretchen told me a hundred times.  
I know I never believed it.

 _And still don't do 100% but hey if I'd mention that Vince would probably roll me together into a baseball and throw me into homerun distance so I decided that nodding and agreeing is the way to go._

Anyways, hearing Vince, TJerks best friend telling me that said guy is actually really in love with me, is definitely something different than hearing Gretchens ( _after some time really getting passive aggressive)_ voice.

And all I could do is stare at the dark skinned guy in front of me.

 _I needed to process the given information…you know my brain. Not the fastest worker when it comes to TJ related stuff._

Shut up.

"Did you get it now? Or do I have to get a sharpie and write it all over you forehead so you MIGHT finally understand that that boy got it bad for you. FOR REAL"

"Well but hes…still with Ashley so…."

"FUCK Ashley"

"Well that's exactly what he plans to do…"

"Spinelli."

"Yeah sorry ok. I'm listening"

"Girl, you gotta talk to him. Open your mouth. Tell him."

"I cant."

"You most definitely CAN and WILL MADAME"

"OK shush Vince alright !"

 _Calm dowwwwn DelaSalle._

"Right answer Spinster"

"EW. NO Vince not Spinster! ABSOLUTELY not. Where do you even get…."

"Promise me to talk to him."

"OK ok ok. I will do. Just…get OFF that case now."

"Pinky Promise."

"WHATS your obsession with this ?! Is Gretchen making you do this ?"

"Nah. I just want you two knuckleheads to be happy…."

"and ?"

"annnnddd….i REALLY cant stand Ashley. PLEASE make that bitch GO AWAY. I dunno…smooch him in front of her but whatever she needs to get OFF him."

 _AH well…and I can't resist that. I AM a good friend after all._

 _For Vince?_

 _I'll get rid of Ashley.  
Of course only for Vince.  
No superior motive._

* * *

After that talk and a following rant from both of our sides about how we despise the trashcan crew, Vince and I walked back to my home…and were greeted by Gretchen and my mum.

 _Well "Greeted" in the sense of: We walked in, and they nodded shortly in our direction and kept going on with whatever discussion about…Tea ? I hope so because otherwise I don't want to know what else something called "Ooh..long?" could be._

Vince and Gretch left then soon after and I was faced with the damn and stupid promise I had made in a state of utter weakness…

 _My blood pump was seriously doing weird stuff back then. And forming proper thoughts, as the missing blood that would have been needed in my brain was apparently used to dance samba in my heart, was impossible._

And I shit you not, I was having a minor panic attack.  
Last time I wanted to declare my undying love, I was presented Miss Gardentool ( _see mum? Thinking of you here)_ 2016.  
And that didn't feel too romantic.

 _So if you hadn't already guessed, I'm surfing through the internet searching a flight to Moscow. Nobody gonna force me to talk to anyone there…Mainly cause I don't understand the language anyways.  
But it was this or Iceland which were cheapest. And I'm not going to flee to a island full of ponies. They creep me out seriously. Too small to be a horse but vicious like 10 of them. Scary._

To stay on topic, I am freaking.  
The summerparty I promised Vince I'd tell Teej is today…and I really REALLY need to at least say anything to TJ or he will sleep with Ashley…well at least that's what Gretchen said. And you know. Gretchen sources are reliable.  
So even if all this is just some shitty misunderstanding that will leave me in tears and another unexplainable desire to gorge down two large pizzas and ice cream and maybe, _if it goes really REALLY badly,_ watch that movie with the 37 or 27 dresses, it might at least stop TJerk from getting AIDS.

 _Yeah I know I'm overdoing the STD part. I hate her. Can't help myself._

I also think that my best lady friend has some suspicion about my plan to move to Russia, because she just texted me 50 times…the last one telling me that she is sending Gus to take me to the party because she doesn't trust me.

 _And that girl got a reason.  
Do I need one or two pullovers in that part of Europe? I think two. And a scarf._

So TJ actually had the decency to come with his accessory. Not that I didn't expect that but still. I wish she didn't come.

 _And looks like she totally knew of TJ's sex plan. Why Ashley. Why would you wear a pink leather skirt. It looks TRASHY not hot._

"Wow Ashley sure looks HOT HOT HOT todayyyyy" intervenes some drunk guy, and I really have to hold back to not hit him STRAIGHT in the face.

 _How are two inches of leather sexy. This is awful.  
_  
To be honest I'm not even enjoying this party in the slightest. I actually wanted to go home the minute I saw Miss leather loincloth but was then informed that there is some open bar around here, so I decided to stay.

 _Not because all my friends have surrounded me and wont let me out of their eyes at all.  
You know…I should be surprised that Mikey and Gus knew about my crush on Detweiler too…but I just…stopped being surprised about anything anymore the moment that asshat dated an Ahsley. If that happens ? Anything can happen._

So know I'm currently looking for the open bar, and at the same time for a way to escape those weirdoes that have me cornered. They wont even let me get a freaking drink because "I have to stay sober to talk to him" and "if you drink you get weird" and "if I hear a single word that is even close to _bad_ or _blood_ I'm going to personally shut you up with a gag."

 _Guess who said the last one.  
_

My search for free drinks however, is suddenly broken up when we hear an enormous loud and horrible scream. Like a girl is being scared to death…horror movie style.

And what can I say, we are all heroes so we run over to where the cry came from.

Surprisingly,

 _Or well maybe not sooooo surprisingly…_

That very shout of terror didn't come from a maiden in danger at all. NOT even close.  
Actually, on the floor, surrounded by a ton of people lies Lawson.

 _By the way I came to the party with him…if I haven't mentioned that ? Yeah. Oups. Gus and I picked him up and well. There.  
_  
In a fetal position I may add. Above him ? Stands TJ. Who seems furious as can be.  
So apparently what happened is following:

Lawson disappeared the second we arrived at the party.

 _And I couldn't have cared less because I was pampered by not only Gretch and Vince but Gus and even MIKEY about my VIT. Very important talk._

The shortening was Vince's idea.  
Who would have thought.

Any ways, Lawson disappeared and had obviously nothing better to do at ALL then cheat on me.

Again.

So he was in full slobbering some other girl mode, when TJ, the knight in shining armour…or well kinda shiny red baseball hat, saw him and ticked out.  
Like seriously got mad as a hatter…a murderous hatter at least.  
And how else could it be, if you happen to anger a very successful football player as Teej is, you get hit. Hard. In the face…and the gut…and well all the other places Lawson is slowly getting bruises in.

 _Don't anger football players. They are vicious. They know how to hit you without you even knowing that you are hit…until you are on the ground.  
Sweet Jesus Lawson, don't you EVER learn._

Back to now, my boyfriend is currently still weeping on the floor like the baby he truly is. And TJ standing in front of him fuming, and cracking his fingers.

He looks SO up for round two.

 _GOD why do you have to be so hot you fucking idiot. Get lost now will you._

But I cant dwell on some really great hotness right now. Gotta get back my honor.  
I should actually care about Fetusposition cheating on the 100st time…but to be honest, all I want is revenge. Sweet sweet revenge.  
This in mind, I walk over to him and kneel down, passing TJ who looks like he has just seen a ghost.  
Understandable, considering I look like the most caring girlfriend right now…all worried about poor poor Mr Spinelli, even letting him cuddle close to me and lying his head on my lap.  
I even pet his head.

 _But fear not fellow friends, I have not gone bonkers. I just want him to remember this day Very well._

Having him so close to me and him being putty in my hands, I tenderly…as tender as I can at least, say:

"Are you ok, honey ?"

"Ah-hm not."

 _He is so pathetic…sobbing like that. EW. Get a grip._

"Oh dear baby….that doesn't sound so good"

"I-iii I knowwww. Can you please help me? You can hit him right ?"

"No. I cant but you know what ?"

"wh-hat?"

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THAT CRETIN"

 _Gretchen must be so proud of me right now for using that word._

And with that I stand up so quickly, that his head falls off my legs and crushes back on the floor again hard, making him cry like a newborn the second time in the row.

And as if my night couldn't get better, I see people actually snapchatted this. Guess whos the badass now Lawson. Your EX! Ha good luck getting any girl to suck your lips anytime soon. BU-BYE.

But I don't really sun myself in the glory of being the next snapchat famous person…for a few hours at least, but head straight for the little Hawaiian looking booth that caught my eye the moment I let Lawson kiss the ground again.

 _GUESS who hit the Jackpot. OPEN BAR I COME._

* * *

The bartender and I ? BEST FRIENDS. I'd even go as far as saying we are BFF. That heaven sent man had seen what happened with that guy that probably still crawls around on the floor over there...

 _judging by the flashes of phones going off…oh the youth.  
So cruel with photos and sharing on media sites…_

...and welcomed me with two shots of finest alcohol. And I even forgot my anger over what happened when he invited me to taste a new blend of Malibu,...

 _With real bits of coco in it…LIKE DID YOU KNOW. IT'S A DREAM CO(co)me true.  
_

 _Yes, I'm tipsy.  
Yes, my puns are really bad when I'm tipsy.  
Deal with it.  
I deserve that right now._

...And was close to propose to him then and there when he told me I could keep the bottle.

This however is abruptly stopped, when I am grabbed by my arm and pulled FIERCLY away from the man of my dreams.

 _Gladly the bottle had been securely put down on the bar counter as I was already on one knee and trying to make a ring out of the plug of the Malibu.  
Be sure, I'd have killed the person who would have made me drop that gift of god.  
No exceptions._

All those thoughts of killing men and a marriage that involved a lot of open bars and Coconuts are however immediately swiped away when I feel a very familiar pair of lips crash down on me.  
And just then I realise what happened.

The guy that pulled me away ? TJ.  
Apparently I was so deep into a daydream of white rum I hadn't noticed that we are now in a closed off room…alone.  
And kissing.

 _And holy SHIT do I notice now._

You know I'm one of those persons that always scoffs at how cheesy and unrealistic romantic novels are right ? Like "kissing someone so hard they cant breath" ? YUCK.  
Making someone weak in the knees ? Yeah like that's gonna happen.

Well let me tell you something.  
My knees weren't week. They were freaking JELLO. Couldn't even hold the weight of a fly and I had to be held entirely by TJ. Who gladly didn't mind because that gave him the opportunity to lift me on the nearby table…

 _God HOW can a person kiss so well._

And not being able to catch your breath ? Ha-ha breathing. What is that.  
I'M FEELING ASTHMATIC RIGHT NOW.

 _How is that even happening…WHAT is happening…HOW…_

I don't get to end my thoughts though…or well the sad tries of forming any real thoughts because lets face it, I was SO off the thinking radar right now.

 _All my brain is able to produce right now is: WOW and PLEASE KEEP GOING  
Whos pathetic now.  
Newsflash, I am._

Anyways, I'm stopped _thinking_ because TJ pulls away from me and gives me a minute…or well lets be honest here, five minutes, to actually get some air in my lungs again.  
And then, after I don't sound like an 80 year old chain smoker anymore, he simply leans in again and whispers:

"If you still had doubts about what I am feeling for you, Spin"

With that, he leaves.

Talking about a dramatic Walk out.


	19. Last but not least

TJ's POV:

So actually I'm really beginning to question my live choices…especially the latest, which involves Spinelli, a lone room and a kiss.

 _ONE hell of a kiss, mind you._

 _But still._

So after I told her as clearly as I possibly could,…

 _Gretchen was very thorough in explaining me that Spin is seriously as dense as…some kind of metal I think…and I need to literally put a piece of paper in her hand with a written explanation that I, TJ, do in fact seriously have a crush on her.  
Sadly I was lacking paper the moment I finally got my shit together and dared to make a move so I decided smooching her was a good idea in any way._

…I decided to just…well run off.

 _I KNOW I know. But it was a really scary situation._

She hadn't answered at all after us kissing…all she asked me was if I have ever tasted the newest Malibu.  
Guess she was really shocked…and Gretchen absolutely fucking wrong.

And how to best regret your decisions ?

Exactly.

With a nicked bottle of really expensive whine from whoever owns this house.

 _This whine tastes even worse then the one you get in the supermarket for a quarter of this price…but yeah its from some weird place where the grapes are apparently golden or whatever so you pay 70€ per bottle. THIS is madness._

Now the bottle, which, even if its filled with absolute gross stuff, is becoming my best friend ( _I think I've told it my live story twice already in the passed time…)_ and we are riggght on the journey to the land of self-pitying.

This trip however, is rudely interrupted by my 'girlfriend' who just has apparently nothing better to do than wait for the worst moment possible to throw another fit about…well whatever she doesn't approve of now.

"TJ! HOW COULD YOU ?"

 _Hello, voice of fury my old friend._

"huh?"

"DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL FOR MY…OUR REPUTATION? WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ?"

"Can you…please say what is going on"

 _Do all girls talk in riddles. IS it really that impossible to get straight to the point without shouting around the bush and doing that little finger pointing thing ? DO all people with menstruation background do it ? A mystery._

"WHAT IS GOING ON ? YOU BEAT SOMEONE UP IN ANALIAS HOUSE"

 _haha Analia. SO that's what the girl is called. Pffff dumb name._

"Are you even LISTENING ?"

 _No. But you know what ANALia reminds me of ?_

"Yes of course I am darling."

"DON'T you darling me Mr. ! YOU ARE GOING TO SORT. THIS. OUT. Go and apologise."

 _Apolo…the HELL I WILL._

"absolutely not ? Lawson cheated on Spinelli. He deserved…"

"SPINELLI ? Its always Spin here, Spin there. AND EVEN NOW. So you care more for that freaky Italian than ME ? I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I AM."

"Well I care about you but you know Spinelli is more important if you see it in…."

 _Thinking about it, this might have not been the best choice of words._

 __Especially now, after she just slapped me REALLY really hard. I mean I could have seen that coming…

Thinking before talking ?

Nah never heard of that.

 _Also, a gangster with one of those knuckledusters has NOTHING on girls finger jewellery._

 _I think I'm actually bleeding._

"Im SO breaking up with you. ARSE!"  
and she walks away, swinging her hips extra hard as if to show me that I am obligated to follow her and beg to keep this pair of butt cheeks.

What I might have done if I hadn't been distracted by a certain voice…

 _I'm weak I know…I drunk whine. Some high percentage…give a guy a break._

The person that keeps me from actually chasing after the blonde and declare absolute devotion to the fifth time this day so she wouldn't turn into some monstrous creature and shout around wildly how awful I am, is no other than Spin.

"I'm sorry"

well if I didn't know her better than I do myself, I would have believed her. But the little wrinkles about her eyes tell me different.

"No you're not."

"DAMN RIGHT I'm not Teej. She's a bitch…"

 _See? Told ya. I know my little ball of fury._

"…Why were you dating her in the first place"

"She CAN be nice you know. Better than dating Lawson any day."

"HOW is dating a empty headed pink trashcan better than HIM"

"He cheated on you…like 14 times"

"yeah well…15..with today. There are 14 girls in the cheerleading squad and…ANYWAYS. Ashley dated you for your body. And fame"

"Well better than nothing tho."

"So you admit she's awful"

 _Well…not awful. She can really really be a sweet girl…if she's sleeping that is._

"At least SHE is not stubborn and dating Lawson."

"What do I have to do with dating her"

"Everything"

 _Oh shit_

 _OOOHHH shit.  
Oooh no NO did I say that out loud that's not good._

 _MAYDAY MAYDAY_

 _ABORT MISSION._

 __"TJ ! COME BACK. Don't run away will you …oh my god are you…BLEEDING ?"

 _So Ashley really hit me that hard did she._

"Damn. That looks bad."

 _Dear Spinelli. Would you mind not standing right in front of me THAT close just after I kissed you half an hour ago. This is not very nice._

"She really gotcha there Teej…we should cool it. Otherwise you might just have a lip as big as a baseball tomorrow.  
 _I'll take everything as long as you JUST move AWAY already. I am in NO condition to hold back right now.  
Ever tried rich people whine ? Yeah. It makes all means of self control go away. _

I don't get to tell her however that it wouldn't be one of the best ideas to go to the kitchen ( _where we would be alone…completely)_ and letting her doctor me up ( _where she'd be possibly even closer than just now)_ as my already mentioned holding back from making out with her again tonight was really STRAINED, because she simply takes my arm and drags me away.

I did not think that through.  
At all.  
Why did her snog her today. Why.  
And then drank even more alcohol to get over her reaction…or well lack of.  
Because right now ? I'm faced with two VERY big problems.  
Number one: I want to kiss her so badly again I can't even form a proper thought.  
Number two: The per mille in my bloodstream make it absolutely impossible to be reasonable and go against the 'not being able to not think about kissing her'.  
And to make everything together worse, she's currently halfway sitting on me, trying to hold a cooling pack to my lip.

Not too bad one would think. I mean a cooler pack is good stuff after your lip broken open etc etc.  
Yeah.  
Yeah yeah.  
EXCEPT for the single LITTLE fact that the girl holding it is SO close to me,

 _(I'm talking about her basically being pressed against me while trying to reach my lip…screw her being so tiny…especially screw her…NO.)_

I don't even know how we are yet in a vertical position…and not other…STOP. NOW.

 _Any thoughts like this will be shown by your body and held against her.  
literally.  
I should really stop drinking.  
What even is self control._

Ok. I need real talk here.

"Ahm hey Spin ?"

"Mhm"

 _CAN YOU NOT WIGGLE IF YOU ARE POSITIONEND LIKE THA…fuck it._

"OK. Im gonna be very clear now. I drunk a lot of whine. And other stuff…too but you know that… anyways. I don't know what kind of whine that was but its doing a VERY good job in making me drunk so listen up."

 __And as if she has nothing better to do, she just looks up at me with such…intense eyes, that I die then and there. And also shove her off as fast as possible while jumping away at least two metres.

 _Security measure._

This however leaves her so puzzled and doe eyed that I don't actually think two metres are ANYWHERE enough to…well be a security measure.

And after she kinda rejected me today…or at least didn't say anything about the kiss or what I told her right after, I cant just…go over and have my freaking way with her.

 _Very tempting. But not appropriate._

"Are….you alright Teej. Did I hurt you ?" the worry in her voice makes her even cuter.

Goddamned.

 _VERY TEMPTING._

Back to the real talk. Like its super necessary now because if she comes closer one more step…

"You didn't Spin. DON'T look like that you really didn't. What I wanted to say before…is…well am…STAY. Stayyy where you are. Don't come…ok alright who was I to think I'd stop you from coming over."

"You don't seem alright. DO you have a concussion ? Did Ash…"

"SPINELLI WILL YOU SHUT UP. And GO away I swear to god one inch more and I'm going to push you against that wall right there and MAKE YOU."

 _Well cats outta the bag. Oups._

But instead of looking at me like I'm some kind of villain who just literally threatened her to kiss her into oblivion, she simply stands there. One hand on her chin, watching me intently.

"Alright."

"…what."

"I said alright, Teej. I dare you. Come over here and shut me up."

 _I am not prepared for this._

"Ahhh…"

"You've got a big mouth but nothing behind that."

 _Ok. This means war._

"This is funny coming from someone who pretends to be so tough but can't admit to liking me"

"Who said I've never admitted that."

"See ? I told you…WHAT ?"

 _DID I JUST._

 _Did she…  
did…_

"Huh…guess whos speechless now my dear."

"You…you…"

"I ?"

"You like me."

"As a sad matter of fact I do however I think I'm beginning to regret telling you that because you look seriously dumb right now and…"

She doesn't get to end that rant though.  
Not even closely.  
My brain might have taken its time to realise that she SAID what she just said and it wasn't some hallucination from that shitty whine but the moment it hit…I…well simply let go.

Which means, I just walked over to her, picked her up, and did what I had wanted to do for the passed days…weeks…well fuck it, years.

Push her against the nearest wall, and snog her into absolute deliriousness.

-

Gretchens POV:

I might need to defend myself and say that Vince, Mikey , Gus and I were not pestering the two dumbest imbeciles in history, but that would have been a flat out lie.

But what should one do if not following them and hope that they are after all the preparation finally managing to UNDERSTAND. I'm referring to Ashley Spinelli here in particular because she was the one that cost me my last nerve.

Vince and I had actually spent the whole day before this very party with talking some sense into Detweiler, making him finally break and promise, as Spinelli did the day ago, to talk with her…and tell her how he feela. And also that Ashley was only someone to get over her.  
This information could be very crucial as the little blackhead seems to be stuck with the idea that TJ actually _loves_ Ashley.

 _Idiots._

Anyways, when we followed them soon after TJ had stopped shitting his pants and managed to take her with him, we were greeted by a furious Ashley Anderson that was marching right in our direction, shouting something about "its over" and "He better get me this collar I showed him" and this, as well as the fact that Detweiler was not chasing after her led us to the HAPPY conclusion that she had broken up with TJ.

 _At last. I will actually mark this day in my calendar and celebrate it every year._

We couldn't find them in the lobby where I had actually expected them…but simply followed their voices that could be somehow heard through all these rooms.

 _I pity their parents when they are home and those two decide to engage in coitus. I don't want know how many decibel they can reach.  
Considering…I actually think I might buy ear defenders for their family members as excuse for getting them together._

When we eventually found them my plan was barging into the kitchen at first, where they had settle…no idea why, and congratulate them with champagne showers…

This one was however dismissed as we found them…well I think making out would not describe that sufficiently but neither does any other word. Maybe devour would fit.

 _FINALLY. I must add._

My utter satisfaction about never having to deal with them and love was sadly short lived, as my very own boyfriend decided to destroy my newfound happiness.

"Ahm Gretchen…I'm really glad you have that smug grin plastered on your face…but you DO realise what them being together means for us…"

"What Vince? Don't even think of destroying this picture of future mind peace"

"Yeah well sorry sweetheart. But you know…it just dawned on me. Every time they have a fight ? A little lover's quarrel ? They'll come to us. The WILL and you know it. "

"…."

 _And I swear to Albert Einstein, I never reacted quicker._

"TJ SPINELLI GET YOUR DAMN BACKSIDES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER I WILL NOT DEAL WITH ANY OF YOUR FURTHER IDIOCY I AM NO LONGER A PART OF THIS MISSION APART WITH YOU NO DON'T YOU DARE KISS EACH OTHER AGAIN THIS IS SERIOUS I FORBID YOU TOO HAVE ANY REALTIONSHIP OF A ROMANTIC SORT AGAIN I SHALL NOT BE A COUNCELOR…"


End file.
